Thanks For The Memories
by Lilac Moon
Summary: AU of 3X11. As Emma and Henry say goodbye to Snow and Charming, Regina gives her son one last gift and send his grandparents with them. As they cross the town line, they begin a new life together, one where Snow and Charming remember coming through the wardrobe together and raising Emma and a life where Emma didn't give up Henry. But peace never lasts long. Snowing, minor CS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.

 **AN: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays readers! I have been working on an extra story this holiday season to get us through at least part of the long hiatus ahead of us. This is a five chapter Snowing/Charming family epic romance and adventure for your reading pleasure. For the next five weeks, please enjoy this little AU story I've put together. Updates will be Friday nights.**

 **This was written for 2016 Once Upon a Time Secret Santa on Tumblr, but I'm sharing with everyone. :)**

 **For those reading Finding You Always, updates will still be on Sunday nights. Please enjoy and review to let me know what you think!**

 **To set the mood for this story, imagine this AU scenario:**

 **In episode 3x11, we watch Emma and Henry say goodbye to their loved ones and drive over the town line, only to have no memory or Storybrooke and rather of a new life together. So here's the question, what if Regina was able to make it possible for Snow and Charming to go with them? What if they had memories of coming through the wardrobe together to raise Emma in the Land Without Magic? What kind of life might they have had? Meanwhile, things are anything but calm in the Enchanted Forest and they need a Savior again.**

 **This story will rotate between present day events and flashbacks to the memories our Charming family might have had if they came through the wardrobe before Emma was born.**

Thanks for the Memories

Chapter 1

They arrived at the town line too quickly for her tastes. Emma's yellow bug awaited to carry her and Henry out of their lives forever.

"Mom…" Henry called. Regina looked down and felt her once black heart cracking inside her chest, as she hugged her son.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too…" she said, as she reluctantly released him and watched him run to the Charmings. They were hugging Emma and Charming put his arm around the boy, pulling him into their family hug, even as tears streamed down his and Snow's faces.

They looked positively broken and there was a time when Regina would have relished their suffering. She had caused most of it, after all.

"I just found you…" Emma cried into Snow's shoulder.

"I know…" Snow sniffed, trying to keep her knees from buckling under the grief. She couldn't fall apart...not now. She and Charming had to put on a brave front. The falling apart would come later in each other's arms when they were alone. She knew they both would cry themselves to sleep tonight.

"You'll be okay though...you are so strong," Snow said, her voice cracking.

"Gramps…" Henry said softly. Charming knelt down and hugged him tightly, as Henry threw his arms around his neck. Regina felt her breath hitch in her throat.

Until Neal showed up, Charming had been the only positive male influence in Henry's life and if she was honest, she much preferred the prince's influence over his biological father's. She knew Neal loved Henry, but if she was honest, she much preferred Charming as a role model for her son.

"Hey...it's going to be okay…" he promised.

"I don't want to forget you," Henry whispered. Charming felt like he was going to choke from the lump that was forming in his throat. He swallowed thickly.

"I know, but even if you forget me and your Grams, we'll always be here," he said, pointing to the center of Henry's chest.

"Not even a curse can take away true love and that's what this family has," he added.

"Will you and Grams be sad?" Henry asked.

"We will...we'll miss you and your mom every day. But we'll cherish our memories of every moment we've spent with you," David replied.

Regina felt Henry's grief consume her. She had ripped this family apart once and she couldn't let it happen again. Part of her wanted to force Snow and David to share her misery with her...but she knew sending them with Emma and Henry was possible if she made it so.

"It's coming...you have to go," Charming urged, as his daughter threw her arms around him. He felt like he was breaking inside, as he was once again sending her away to save her.

"I love you Daddy," she whispered. And the dam broke inside him, as tears streamed down his cheeks. He had waited to hear her call him daddy since the moment he knew she existed inside her mother. She had called him dad once and he had thought that was as good as it would get. And now, she would forget him.

They finally broke apart and he swiped the tears from her face. She slowly backed away from them, intending to get in the bug and drive away forever. But a voice stopped her.

"Wait…" Regina called.

"The curse is almost here, Regina," Emma pleaded. As much as it hurt to leave her parents, she couldn't let Henry end up alone.

"I know...they can go with you. I can make it happen," Regina said.

"What?" Snow said, a sliver of hope in her voice.

"With my magic...it will take almost everything I have, but I can send you with them," Regina replied.

"You'd...do that for us?" David asked in disbelief.

"I will do it for Henry," she clarified.

"Will we...forget who we really are?" Snow asked.

"It's a curse. I can make you remember any life," she replied. They looked expectantly at her.

"You'll remember coming through the wardrobe together and raising Emma in this land, just as you originally planned. You'll have learned all about this world and adapted quite well. You built very good lives and Emma will remember an entire childhood being raised by you. And then she'll have never had to give Henry up," Regina explained.

"You...you can really do that?" Henry asked hopefully. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"I can and I will...for you," she answered, as tendrils of her magic swept over Snow and Charming, releasing them from the bonds of the curse.

"Go...go now…" she urged.

"Thank you," Snow said. Regina could only nod, not trusting her voice any longer. Quick hugs were exchanged with Ruby and Granny, as the dwarves also gathered around them to say goodbye.

"We're happy you don't have to be separated from your kid again, but who's gonna lead us?" Leroy asked.

"Regina will," Snow replied. The other woman looked startled by that.

"She is no longer the Evil Queen, but she is still Queen and she will lead in our absence," Snow said with confidence. The dwarves looked a bit uncomfortable, but remained silent.

"You need to go," Regina urged again. She nodded, as Charming hurried them to the bug. Snow climbed in back with Henry, while Charming took the passenger seat in front with Emma. The yellow bug drove over the town line and they watched in the rear view mirror, as Regina used her magic to alter Pan's curse, which would return everyone to the Enchanted Forest and give the Charmings a new life…

* * *

 _ **One Year Later**_

 _ **New York City**_

"And so, rather than to live on without his true love, Romeo drank the poison, believing that rather than condemnation, he would be reunited with his love in death. He would realize his fatal mistake moments later when he discovered Juliet only faked her death," Mary lectured to her junior high students. One girl raised her hand.

"Yes Lisa?" she asked.

"I just don't get why this play is considered such a great romance. I mean...dying for each other? Sounds a bit extreme," she commented. Mary smiled and felt her heart flutter inside her chest. They would probably never know what it was like to be so utterly consumed by love that you felt you might die without the other. But Snow White knew...the real Snow White, not the damsel in distress cut out that this world knew as just a fairy tale. They didn't know true love in this land...not like what she shared with her husband.

"It does seem that way. But they faced eternal separation in life and believed that death was the only way to be together. Sometimes, happy endings aren't always what we think they will be, but they must always be fought for," she answered, as the bell rang.

"Don't forget your papers are due Friday," she called, as her students filed out. She smiled at the man leaning against her door in his leather jacket. She was pretty sure no man had ever made leaning against a door look so good.

"Hey there handsome," she greeted, as she pulled him into her classroom. His hand rested on her very pregnant belly.

It was true, happy endings weren't always what one thought they would be. Almost thirty years ago, they had come to this land together and not even a day later, Emma had been born. They assumed Regina had cast her curse, but even as Emma reached her twenty-eighth birthday, they had yet to find their cursed friends. David kept searching though. He was good at finding people, after all, and had fallen into the bail bonds person business because of that talent. Emma had followed in her father's footsteps and they had become a father-daughter team after Henry was born. They were extremely successful in finding bail jumpers. But they had come up empty on finding what they really wanted to find.

For David, it was their people. For Emma, it was Neal, who had abandoned her, if for no other reason than to punch him in the face.

Still, despite that, they were so happy and still irrevocably in love.

It was not lost on any of them, however, that Snow and Charming had not aged in twenty-eight years and now they suddenly were again, evident by the fact that Snow was able to get pregnant again. Neither of them knew why, but they assumed it had to do with the curse.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. She smiled at his concern.

"Good...a little back pain, but that's to be expected," she replied.

"You shouldn't be on your feet so much. You're getting close enough to start your leave," he stressed.

"I'm fine. There's only a few more days until spring vacation anyway. Then I'll be putting my feet up until this little one decides to make an appearance," she promised.

"Okay, let's go home. Henry should be waiting out front for us," he said. She smiled when thinking of their grandson.

"That reminds me. Emma asked if we could watch him tonight. She has a date," Snow said, watching her husband's mood sour immediately.

"With Walsh I assume?" he grumbled. She bit her lip to keep from giggling at him.

"You really don't like him, do you?" she asked.

"There's something off about him," he insisted. She rolled her eyes

"There's been something _off_ about every man she's ever dated," she said.

"And I've been right. Neal is the prime example," he replied.

"Yes, Neal broke our baby's heart. But the result was Henry and none of us, especially Emma would change that," she stressed.

"Of course not...I just can't see our baby girl get hurt again by someone who isn't worthy or deserving of her. And Walsh is definitely not worthy," he said.

"I don't want to see her get hurt either, but I want her to be happy," she replied, clutching his arm.

"I want her to find her true love, like we did," she added. He smiled at her.

"Me too. I'm just not sure Walsh is it," he replied. She sighed and leaned into his embrace, as they met their grandson outside.

Of course, that was a family secret. Because Snow and David had not aged in twenty-eight years, they had been forced to use the ruse that Emma and David were siblings to people they had to interact with. So at school, Mary had to pretend Henry was her nephew as to not raise odd questions, because no one in this world would understand or believe that they were really Henry's grandparents.

"Hey kid," David said, ruffling his hair.

"So Mom has a date with Walsh again?" he asked, as they walked to their car.

"Yeah, how do you feel about that?" David asked. He shrugged.

"Walsh is all right. He's good to Mom," Henry replied. Snow smiled.

"See...Henry thinks Walsh is okay," she teased her husband.

"You're supposed to take my side, you know," he grumbled to his grandson. Henry laughed.

"Relax Gramps, it's not like Mom's gonna marry him or anything," Henry said, making Snow laughed in delight.

"You know, I may not look my actual age, but I'm pretty sure _that_ would give me a heart attack," he griped. Snow kissed his cheek, as he opened the car door for her.

"She'll always be our baby girl, my love. No matter what," she reminded. He smiled and nodded, as he got in the driver's seat and they started for home.

* * *

 _ **The Land Without Magic**_

 _ **October 22nd, 1983**_

The peaceful forests of Maine were suddenly interrupted by an explosion, in which a large tree trunk came apart, bark falling away. A man kicked away the tree and climbed out, revealing him to be tall, shockingly handsome, and dressed in garb that could only be described as something royalty in a time long passed might wear. He reached back into the tree and lifted a beautiful woman in a long white dress out, as he gently put her on her feet. The woman was heavily pregnant, with hair black as night, lips red as blood, and skin white as snow.

"Did we make it?" she asked, her breath visible in the cold night air.

"It would appear so," he responded, as he huddled her close, quickly shedding his red cloak to wrap around her.

"What do we do now?" Snow asked. Blue had warned them that this land would be strange, the people, the customs, the clothing, everything and they would be completely out of their element. They had not come empty handed, for they had brought quite a large sum of gold with them in Charming's satchel he had slung over his shoulder. But they had no idea if gold was even valued in this land like it was in theirs. He took her hand.

"We'll figure it out, my darling. As long as we're together," he assured, as they began walking through the woods.

They came upon what appeared to be a road, but neither of them had ever seen a road so smooth. Suddenly there was a pair of lights and Snow gasped as a very strange looking carriage without horses zoomed passed them at what they were certain was an unsafe speed. Charming held her tightly, as they watched it with awe.

"I...I thought this was the Land Without Magic," Snow said. Charming had no answers for her, but put on a brave front as he always did. He walked on the side closest to the road, keeping her tucked closely to his right side, as they continued on the shoulder of the road. It was only a few miles until they saw lights. They were suspended in the air by strange gray posts. Though it was like no village they had ever seen, it seemed like it was this realm's version of one.

Ahead of them, there was an establishment of sorts. There were people inside and he gripped her hand tightly. It was time to learn more about this strange world by interacting with the people that lived here. Snow was eternally grateful that she hadn't been forced to come through alone with Emma. She didn't know what she would do in a strange place without her beloved beside her.

Sure, she had survived many hardships on her own when she was on the run from Regina, but that had been when it was only her she had to worry about.

Now she had their child depending on her and there had been discussion that if Emma had come early, she would have had to leave Charming behind.

Thankfully, that had not been the case and now they would face whatever came their way like they did with everything...together.

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

 _ **New York City**_

"Hey," Walsh greeted, as Emma arrived at their table.

"Sorry I'm late," she replied, as he stood up and hugged her, planting a kiss on her cheek, his eyes appreciating her attire, which consisted of a little black dress and stiletto heels.

"You look incredible," Walsh said, as they sat down at the table.

"Thanks," she said.

"I take it this means you and your brother caught the guy," he mentioned. Emma was still caught off guard sometimes when David was referred to as her brother. To her, he had always been Dad, but since he hadn't aged her entire life, they had to invent this ruse to explain their relation.

"So optimistic. I like it," she covered.

"If you hadn't, you'd have canceled," he said knowingly. She shifted a little uncomfortably. She had not been good at opening up to men since Neal.

"You know me too well," she mentioned. He smiled.

"Emma Swan always gets her man," he said, as the waiter delivered two glasses of wine.

"And apparently my drink, thank you," she replied.

"How did Henry's volcano do at the science fair?" he asked.

"It was Pompeii all over again. Thanks for your help, by the way," she replied.

"All I did was talk him out of using real lava," he joked.

"Which his teachers appreciate. Mary is pretty glad she teaches English lit and not science," she joked back.

"How is your sister-in-law? Isn't she almost due?" he asked. Emma nodded.

"It might be any day now," she mentioned.

"They must be so excited to start a family," he said fondly. Emma shifted again. She hated fibbing to him, but smiled.

"They are. Let's eat," she deflected.

"Let's do it," he agreed, as they browsed their menus.

* * *

 _ **Sometime later**_

"Are you enjoying your meal?" he asked.

"Delicious," she mentioned.

"I'll be right back," he said, as he got up. Emma took that time to check her phone and shook her head, as she read her mother's text. Apparently, she had been craving ice cream and pickles again with cinnamon and informed her that her father and Henry were currently on a run to the store.

She then laughed at Henry's text that he was totally grossed about Grams sprinkling cinnamon on her ice cream and then dipping the pickles in it. About that time, Walsh returned.

"Something funny?" he asked, as he sat back down.

"Henry's just a little grossed out by Mary's cravings," she chuckled and he smiled.

"So I hope you're still hungry," he mentioned.

"Ugh, I couldn't eat another bite," she confessed.

"Remember our first date? You were being you," he said with a chuckle.

"So I couldn't swing a dinner and brought you here for lunch, which didn't stop you from ordering an ice cream sundae, which wasn't on the menu. I bribed the chef and they made one up," he reminded.

"I remember, I was nervous. Now I'm full," she replied.

"Will you at least look at it?," he asked, as he turned the sundae, so Emma could see the engagement ring he had placed on the plate. She gasped.

"Emma, I don't want to freak you out, but I can't wait any longer. I love you. I love Henry. Mary is great and I think I can even learn to like David, even though he seems to hate my guts. I love our lives together and I wanna have a future together," he confessed, as he got up and knelt before her, taking her hand.

"Emma Swan...will you marry me?" he asked. Emma's mouth dropped open and she felt like the walls of the restaurant were suddenly closing in on her. Before she knew what was happening, she fled the restaurant.

Walsh hurried and caught up to her outside.

"I thought the worst thing that could happen is that you'd say no. I never thought you'd walk out on the bill," he said.

"Walsh," Emma started to say.

"I'm kidding...I was gonna pay," he replied.

"I'm sorry, you just took me by surprise," she said.

"Surprise was part of the plan and now I see it wasn't a great plan," he replied.

"Don't you think it's just a little fast? I mean, we've only been together eight months," she stressed.

"I knew you were the one for me the moment you walked into my furniture shop," he confessed.

"Why do you think you got your order two weeks early?" he asked.

"Your commitment to excellence?" she joked. He chuckled.

"Because I couldn't wait to ask you out. That seemed the least creepiest way to speed things up," he admitted.

"I do love that end table," she admitted in return.

"That's a start," he encouraged.

"I do love you too, you know that, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do and I love you," he replied.

"I'm just not good at fast," she confessed.

"I know. I knew who I was proposing to. We don't have to get married right away. Hell, we don't have to get married at all. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you," he confessed.

"Can I have some time to think?" she asked.

"Of course. Take all the time you need. I'll be here," he replied.

* * *

 _ **Misty Haven, Maine**_

 _ **October, 22 1983**_

Tessa Gray had seen a lot in her years on this crazy Earth. One might think that not to be the case since she ran a small diner in the smallish town in Maine known as Misty Haven. But this African American widow had seen much. In fact, her late husband used to chuckle at her and her ability to attract the odd ones and her insistence in taking in strays.

But Tessa was a rare person that had seen smidgens of magic in an otherwise magic less world. She had met people that were unique and some that she was convinced were not of this world. Not aliens or anything like that, mind you...at least not yet, she often mused.

So when quite possibly the most attractive couple she'd ever seen walked into her diner that night, dressed to the nines like royalty from the medieval times, she did not scoff at them like her patrons. She did not cover her mouth and point at them as if they might be freaks that had just attended a renaissance fair. She did, however, quickly approach them to cut off one of her idiot patrons, who had decided with prodding from his other drunk, idiot friends to approach the couple. The man garbed in the leather jerkin looked like he might snap any man who approached the woman, she assumed his wife, like a twig with the way he was holding her to him.

"Can I help you?" she asked simply. She watched the man and woman exchange a glance.

"We...my wife and I are looking for a place to stay. We...can pay in gold," he whispered.

Gold? Oh yes, these two were definitely not from this century and it was then that she noticed the roundness of the raven haired beauty's belly.

"How far along are you, honey?" she asked.

"Umm...nine months…" she stammered.

"Mmmhmm...ready to pop I'd say," Tessa commented. Oh Lord, her beloved Reggie was watching her from beyond right about now and laughing merrily.

"Lucky for the pair of you dears, since you're clearly not from around here, I own the sublet's above this place. I live in one and the other is vacant," she said, as she motioned them in back.

"How much do your require for your room?" the man asked.

"We can discuss all that later. For now, you can give me names, unless you prefer I just keep calling you dears," she said, as they followed her up the stairs and she unlocked the door to the space.

It was a small apartment, modestly furnished and had remained just so since her estranged daughter had up and walked out of her life.

"My name is David and this is my wife…" he trailed off, as he looked at her.

"Mary…" the fair woman answered.

"David and Mary. Any last name you care to share?" she asked. David sounded like it could fit this man, but Mary didn't seem quite right for the woman. Whatever last name they gave would probably be fake too, but if she had to forge papers for these two, they would need one. It wouldn't be the first time she had done so for troubled people. She had helped many a runaway and these two were definitely escaping from something...or someone.

The couple looked at each other, a little lost, but she saw Mary glance briefly at the painting of a swan on the wall.

"Swan…" she answered quickly.

"David and Mary Swan," she told her.

"Well, David and Mary Swan, you're welcome to stay as long as you like. I'll call my friend in the morning, she's a midwife and can help you through the birth of your little one when the time comes," Tessa stated.

"You...you don't even know us and you're so willing to help?" David questioned. She looked at him. Despite his princely clothes, she could tell this one had known hardship in his life. He was probably not used to people doing things for others out of the goodness of their hearts.

"Honey…a lot of people in need have come my way. Where I come from, you help people when they're running from something...or someone. The eyes are the window to the soul. Your eyes are kind...but they've seen evil," she said knowingly. The couple look baffled at her intuitiveness. But she simply smiled and held up her hand, as David fished for some gold in the pouch.

"Gold is valuable in this world, but rarely used as common currency anymore. I have no need for it. What I do need, however, is help around this place. We can talk more in the morning. My residence is next door. You come get me immediately if she goes into labor," she instructed. He nodded and with that, Tessa left her new tenants to acclimate to their new place.

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

 _ **New York City**_

Emma arrived home at her apartment that evening. Her parents were there with her son and she was eternally grateful that she had them so close, the apartment across the hall in fact.

"Hey kid," Emma said.

"Hey Mom, I'm totally kicking Gramps' butt," Henry called, as her son and her father played video games on Henry's Xbox.

"That's not really that hard," Emma mumbled.

"I heard that," David retorted playfully.

"How was your date, honey?" Mary asked, as she stood at the stove, making hot chocolate. Emma smiled, as she saw her mother retrieve a fourth mug from the cupboard.

"It was...good," she replied vaguely. Mary tilted her head to the side, as Emma kicked off her heels.

"Just good?" Mary prodded. She glanced at her mother.

"Unfortunately, not every woman gets completely swept off her feet every time she goes out with a guy," Emma replied, looking pointedly at her mother.

She loved her parents to pieces, but they really had no idea how hard dating was. They had this amazing true love. They had fought very hard for it, but in a lot of different ways than ordinary people. There had been this instant spark between them and had always drawn them together since the day they had met.

But Emma was starting to think that she wasn't going to find that person. She had felt something with Neal, but that had turned out to be quite one sided when he dumped her and set her up for a crime she didn't commit.

She felt something with Walsh too and she did love him, she wasn't lying about that. But she had always thought that falling in love meant feeling like half of her was missing when they weren't together. And she didn't feel that way with Walsh.

"I'm sorry honey...so you're not going to see him anymore?" Mary asked. She sighed.

"Uh, no we're still seeing each other…" Emma said, looking at her father and son briefly to make sure they were occupied.

"Walsh sort of...proposed," she whispered.

"What?" Mary exclaimed, but Emma waved her hand to quiet her. Fortunately, her father and her son were still preoccupied with Henry declaring victory and her father now tickling him mercilessly.

"He proposed?" Mary whispered.

"Yeah…" Emma said.

"What did you say?" her mother asked.

"I told him I needed to think about it," Emma replied. Mary felt her heart break. She so wanted her daughter to find someone she loved passionately, like she loved David.

"What should I do?" Emma asked.

"Do you love him?" Mary questioned.

"I think so. He's good to me...and he's great with Henry. He owns his own business…" Emma started listing, but Mary put her hand on top of her daughter's.

"Honey, you know your father and I will support you, no matter what. We want you to be happy. But don't marry someone because you feel obligated," she advised. Emma sighed.

"Do you love him?" Mary repeated.

"I do...but I know that every time Dad looks at you, you still get butterflies. And I just don't get that with Walsh," Emma admitted. Mary squeezed her hand.

"Then don't feel like you have to do anything until you are certain of how you feel," Mary advised. Emma smiled.

"Thanks Mom," she replied.

* * *

 _ **Misty Haven, Maine**_

 _ **October, 23rd 1983**_

It was the very next night when Emma decided to make her debut. It was a night Tessa would never forget. Despite the forecast of clear skies, it seemed dark clouds had rolled in the moment the young, raven haired beauty's water broke. The wind howled, almost in concert with the young woman's screams and rain pelted the window, while the lights flickered wildly.

The sudden storm had delayed her friend's arrival and it was quickly apparent that they were going to have deliver this baby themselves. She had assisted in enough of these though that she didn't foresee any problem.

She was instantly amazed by the young man that held his wife tightly through the pain. She had seen many a lesser man drop unconscious to the floor at the sight of a woman giving birth. But David was not fazed even a little. He simply remained steadfast, holding his beloved, and mopping her forehead with a cool cloth, while whispering words of love and comfort to her. Tessa was quite sure she had never quite seen such love and devotion in a pair before.

"All right honey...the head is crowning. We're close now. Just a couple more really big pushes," Tessa instructed. She screamed and did as Tessa instructed. Soon, an infant's cry pierced the air, lights still flickering, as the woman cradled the newborn.

The looks on the couple's faces were awestruck, as Tessa cleaned the baby off and wrapped her in the blanket the couple had with them when they came to her. A beautiful knitted white blanket, embroidered with the little girl's name in purple, complete with a purple ribbon. They had planned for her and somehow, Tessa knew that the blanket was the only thing they had been able to bring for their baby from their former life.

Somehow, she imagined this perfect little nursery somewhere, filled with toys and a handmade crib with maybe a mobile hanging above it.

Tessa placed the baby in the young woman's and stepped back to give the new parents a moment. But she couldn't help but hear their words.

"Look at her...oh, she's so beautiful, Snow," he whispered in awe. Tears streamed down Snow's face, as she kissed her baby on the head and then looked up at Charming. He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her passionately, before kissing their baby's head. And seemingly, like someone had just flipped a switch, the storm that raged outside passed like nothing.

Since they had come to her, only a day ago, she had sensed Mary wasn't the woman's real name, but now hearing him unguarded and calling her Snow confirmed it.

Tessa wasn't sure what to make of that. Some might think the couple to be mentally unstable and perhaps pretending to be fairy tale characters. But Tessa saw no pretending here and she had seen enough to know that such unbelievable things could be real. Her own grandmother had told her many stories of her own experiences as well, for she had been much like Tessa and raised her mostly in her native state of Louisiana. The bayou where she had grown up was well known for many strange occurrences and unusual people, so Tessa took it in stride as she did most things.

"Congratulations to you both. I'd ask her name, but I think that's already been answered," Tessa said, pointing to the blanket.

"Thank you...thank you for your help. We're in your debt and you must let me repay that debt in any way possible," David said.

"Now, now, dear, you can repay me right now by staying with these two beauties. Eventually, you both can help me around this place. I've already enrolled you both in program the town has for those in need with children. For very little, they'll help us with things you'll need for the baby and I'll be here for you every step of the way," she said. Snow looked at her with teary eyes.

"You are so kind and we are nothing more than strangers to you. I don't know what to say," Snow said, on the verge of sobbing.

"Shh...don't cry honey. I come from a long line of people that have helped those that have been ostracized by society or hunted by those with jealous hearts. You're safe here and someday...if you should want to tell me your story, I'll be all ears and no judgment," Tessa promised. And with that, she left the young couple be with their baby.

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

 _ **New York City**_

The next morning, Emma rushed around to get ready. She had never been a morning person. Thankfully, her father always seemed to rise with the sun and was perfectly content to let himself in to make breakfast for them. Henry was already eating pancakes and her father placed another plate in front of her mother with a kiss to her cheek. Her mother beamed at him and dug in, resting her free hand on the swell of her pregnant stomach. It was strange that she would soon have a baby sibling, thirty years her junior, but she was so happy for her parents. They had unanswered questions, like how it was they did not age for twenty-eight years or why it was only now they could get pregnant, but she knew how much they had always wanted more children.

When she was growing up, they had tried to have more children for a long time with no success. Still, they had never made her feel like she wasn't enough for them. She had amazing memories of growing up with them.

Emma sat down next to her mother, just as her father put a plate in front of her.

"Thanks Dad," she said, as she took a bite, while he sat down next to Snow.

"You good for that math test today, kid?" she asked.

"Piece of cake," Henry replied, making them all smile, just as there was a knock at the door. Emma took a sip of her juice and hurried to get the door, finding a good looking man, dressed in a lot of leather, behind it.

"Swan…" he said with a smile.

"Can I help you?" she asked suspiciously.

"You don't remember…" he said.

"Should I? Cause we've never met," she replied.

"We have...you just don't remember. But I think I can fix that," he said, as he leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes widened in disbelief and she shoved him off.

"Swan…" he said, but it was the last thing he uttered, before her fist connected with his face and he knew nothing but blackness.

* * *

 _ **Misty Haven, Maine**_

 _ **1985**_

Two years passed quickly and they slowly acclimated to this new world under the guises of David and Mary Swan quite well. Though they often marveled at this world's magic, or what was called technology, they were fast learners and no one was any the wiser that they had once been a prince and a princess from a far off land where magic and castles were the norm.

David proved that years on the farm made him quite the handyman. He had repaired the siding and roof on Tessa's rundown diner, making it more attractive and actually drew more business for Tessa now. And once he learned how the modern appliances worked, he took to repairing what he could for her when needed and even helped cook when it was needed, for his mother had taught him how growing up.

But recently, he had caught the eye of the local Sheriff when he stopped a convenience store robbery that he happened to be passing by when it happened. David had tackled the guy and single handedly subdued the man, despite the fact the man had been armed.

Mary had fussed endlessly about how he could have been killed, but she knew helping people and fighting for what was right was simply in her husband's blood. So when the Sheriff wanted to hire him as a junior deputy, both Mary and Tessa agreed that it was an opportunity he shouldn't turn down.

It definitely wasn't glamorous, as he mostly started out doing things like parking duty and security, but it came with weapons training and a decent salary with benefits for his family.

Mary was content for the moment to waitress for Tessa at the diner, as it allowed her to spend most of her time with Emma, since Tessa had no problems with Mary having Emma close all the time.

A short time after Emma was born, she had decided to cut her unruly locks into a pixie cut. She couldn't remember exactly what had even possessed her to do so, but she found the new hairstyle both attractive and easy to take care of with her busy life as a mom and a waitress. It was an added bonus that David found her pixie cut to be just as sexy as her long hair, as he was fond of telling her.

"Order up," Miles, Tessa's cook, called. Mary collected the orders on her tray and started toward the booth where four of the regulars sat almost everyday for lunch. They were a bit rowdy, but generally meant no harm. Two worked construction, one was with the city works department, and one was a janitor at the elementary school.

While three of them were married and meant no harm, Hank the janitor, creeped Mary out usually. He insisted on flirting with her daily and usually stared at her, unless David was around. He had been on the receiving end of many of her husband's glares.

"Here we are," Mary said, as she set their plates down in front of them. Hank eyed her appreciatively, his eyes scanning down her shapely legs and up along her curves. She had almost stopped wearing skirts because of him, but whether she liked it or not, she got better tips on the days she wore her scoop neck cardigans and skirts.

"Thanks doll face," Hank leered. Oh, she hated that nickname too, but she tried to be polite to all her customers. She simply nodded and retreated from their table, but not before subtly flashing the ring on her finger to him, as she always did.

"Man Hank, I swear you have some kinda death wish. Her husband is a cop," Andy, one of the construction workers reminded.

"Yeah, she'd never go for your old, ugly butt anyway," Mike, the other construction worker joked.

"Still can't blame a guy for lookin'. Just can't help myself with that one. She's as fine as I've ever seen," he said, as he stared at her, as she took an order from another table.

"She is fine...I'll give you that. But way outta your league, even if she _wasn't_ married with a baby," Kevin, the city works guy, mentioned. But Hank's eyes didn't stray from her and it was bothersome to Tessa, who had been watching the creep's eyes follow Mary since the day she started waitressing. She didn't like it. Mary, David, and sweet little Emma had become her family. She'd be keeping an eye on Hank for sure and wouldn't bat an eye if David took care of the problem as he had promised to do so if he persisted.

As the day went on, it was business as usual in Misty Haven. Tessa's diner wasn't in the best part of town, but not the worst either. The late crowd, which consisted of the four regulars and a few others were rowdy as usual, but Mary handled it all in stride.

Tessa had long thought that someone like Mary was meant for much more than waitressing, but the young beauty seemed content with her life, mostly because she had a wonderfully charming husband and the sweetest little girl. And Mary simply insisted that she loved helping Tessa run the diner.

Tessa couldn't have known two years ago when David and Mary walked into her diner that they would be a Godsend. She wasn't a young woman anymore and everyday things were getting harder for her to do on her own. She longed for her own estranged daughter at times, but Mary had truly become like a second daughter and David like a son. It was only a natural progression when Emma started calling her Nana, which none of them bothered to correct her since it was a title most fitting.

Together, as they did every night, they closed up after finally convincing their half drunk customers to leave and go to one of the bars if they wanted to keep drinking. David came home around that time from his patrol and was greeted warmly first by his little girl toddling excitedly to him and then his wife, whom kissed him eagerly. Tessa smiled at the little family. Mary had already fed Emma, but as usual, she opted wait for her husband to eat. The small family bid Tessa goodnight, as they took their meal upstairs to their apartment to enjoy a little family time before they would all have to retire. Tessa locked up and glanced at the pictures on her wall. One of a family gone, a husband she buried years ago and a daughter that left her behind. Then one of a new family created that she had somehow been gracious enough to become a part of.

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

 _ **New York City**_

Walsh took a deep breath and stood before the mirror. He gently touched it and it rippled, before becoming clear again with his green skinned mistress staring back at him.

"I hope you have some good news for me," the witch said.

"She didn't say yes to my proposal...but she also didn't say no," he reported. Zelena clenched her teeth, her green eyes burning with fury.

"Then you better work harder. Emma Swan must be...distracted," Zelena replied. He nodded.

"I thought I had her...but her parents and their true love constantly get in the way! I was sure I had convinced her that marrying me was the best thing for her and her brat...but the princess goes on and on about true love to her all time," Walsh complained.

"Yes...but Snow White is very important to the success of my plan, at least until she gives birth. I'll send reinforcements. You must isolate Emma Swan, while my minions isolate Snow White and her prince. I need them brought to me," she hissed.

"Yes your wickedness...she's asked to see me tonight," he boasted.

"Then make sure she can't interfere," Zelena hissed, as the mirror went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.

 **AN: I have been working on an extra story this holiday season to get us through at least part of the long hiatus ahead of us. This is a five chapter Snowing/Charming family epic romance and adventure for your reading pleasure. For the next five weeks, please enjoy this little AU story I've put together. Updates will be Friday nights.**

 **This was written for 2016 Once Upon a Time Secret Santa on Tumblr, but I'm sharing with everyone. :)**

 **For those reading Finding You Always, updates will still be on Sunday nights. Please enjoy and review to let me know what you think!**

 **To set the mood for this story, imagine this AU scenario:**

 **In episode 3x11, we watch Emma and Henry say goodbye to their loved ones and drive over the town line, only to have no memory or Storybrooke and rather of a new life together. So here's the question, what if Regina was able to make it possible for Snow and Charming to go with them? What if they had memories of coming through the wardrobe together to raise Emma in the Land Without Magic? What kind of life might they have had? Meanwhile, things are anything but calm in the Enchanted Forest and they need a Savior again.**

 **This story will rotate between present day events and flashbacks to the memories our Charming family might have had if they came through the wardrobe before Emma was born.**

 **Thanks for the amazing response to this new story. Here are some individual thanks to reviewers:**

 **Guest: Glad you enjoyed it and here's more. Yes, it's an AU I've never really seen done, so I had to do it, because I so wanted one where Snowing got to go with Emma and Henry.**

 **Guest2: Yes, L Scott Caldwell is kind of the look I have for Tessa too. Glad you like the story so much!**

 **Ryan T. Morris: Glad I sparked your interest. I hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **sexystarwarslover: Thanks! Yes, this is an AU I've wanted to do for a while. I've never seen one where Snowing gets to go with them in the end of 3x11. Glad you're excited for this story too. :)**

 **Ou812: Wow...thanks! So glad you enjoyed it. It's an AU I've wanted to see for a long time. I must say, you've flattered me by reading my story. Your stories, Prince Charming's Daughter and The Past Never Forgets are two of my favorite Charming family stories. I've read both a ton of times. I'm a sucker for Emma having a loving relationship with her parents. Hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **Sara K M: Thanks so much for your awesome review! I've never seen an AU where Snowing got to leave with them so I knew I had to do one. I also knew that in the flashbacks they would need help and a mentor. I've read stories where they "do it on their own" or "live in the woods" for eighteen years and I just don't find those plausible. So I created Tessa. Glad you're enjoying her point of view and the way I've written Emma. It's how I think she would be if she was raised by them. Still tough, but more open to love. :)**

Thanks for the Memories

Chapter 2

 _ **Misty Haven, Maine**_

 _ **1986**_

"And she was beyond hope, her slumber eternal. Then, a wave of pure magic swept through the land, bringing light to the darkness. And she drew breath once again, looking up into the blue eyes of her true love. He had found her, as he promised, in her darkest hour and broke her curse. And he placed his mother's ring on her finger, stating he never wanted off her finger again and proposed to wed her," Snow read from the old, brown leather bound book.

Sometime around Emma's third birthday, Tessa had found the old book in a pile of things in one of the back rooms in the diner. It was as if it had appeared out of nowhere. She had read through it intently and if she hadn't been a believer before, she was now. She said nothing though and presented the book to Emma for her birthday, but paid close attention to Mary and David's faces, as they leafed through the book with awestruck expressions. It was then she knew her suspicions were fact.

"Mommy...did Snow White and Prince Charming live happily ever after?" Emma asked. Mary smiled and stroked her daughter's blonde hair.

"They did. They got married and had a little baby girl, whom they cherished above all," Mary replied.

"They lived in their castle and the Queen didn't get them?" Emma asked.

."Actually no...the Queen did come for them. But they thwarted her again by escaping to a new world," Mary replied. Emma frowned.

"But I thought you said they lived happily ever after?" Emma asked in confusion.

"Oh, but they did sweetheart. You see Emma, sometimes happy endings aren't always what they think they will be. Snow White and Prince Charming escaped to save their baby from the Evil Queen, for their daughter would grow to be very powerful someday and vanquish the Queen," Mary explained.

"They came to a new place, where they were no longer a prince and princess. They owned very little, but they had their love and their baby and it was all they needed to be happy. Castles and riches meant very little to them next to each other and their little one," Mary explained, as she brushed her fingers through her baby's blonde hair. Emma looked at her curiously.

"Mommy...are you daddy the prince and princess?" she asked curiously. Mary smiled and kissed her hair, winking at her.

"It will be our secret, okay?" she asked. Emma nodded.

"Okay...can I tell Nana?" Emma asked. Mary smiled.

"Of course...but no one else. People in this land, besides Nana perhaps, wouldn't understand," she explained. Emma wasn't sure she understood either, but she knew already in her young life that people except Nana could be mean and untrustworthy.

Tessa smiled at the scene and allowed herself a smile, especially when David arrived home and she watched both her girls light up at the sight of him.

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

 _ **New York City**_

When Killian Jones opened his bleary eyes, he found himself on the pointed end of Prince Charming's sword.

"Mate…" he drawled.

"Let's get one thing straight, I don't know who the hell you are, but I am not your _mate_ ," Charming hissed. Hook closed his eyes, trying to get his bearings. Of course, Snow and David didn't remember him either. Their memories were of coming to this land twenty-nine years ago to escape the Queen with their daughter. He looked around, seeing Snow and Emma eying him wearily. Henry eyed him with wariness as well, but also curiosity and he took a moment to appreciate how much the lad had grown in a year.

He looked around and it was evident that they were living a very good life together. He hated that he had to spoil that, but Snow and Charming's people were in great peril and the Savior was the only hope against the Wicked Witch. It was then that he noticed the sheer roundness of Snow's belly and he glanced back at Charming, but his line of thought was interrupted by the Prince.

"Who are you and why did you think it appropriate to put your lips on my daughter?" David hissed. Hook rolled his eyes. He shouldn't have been surprised that Charming was still as overprotective as one husband and father could be. Even Emma was rolling her eyes at him.

"It's a very long story, mate. I know that you don't remember me, but I assure you that we have met," Killian implored.

"You're working for the Queen, aren't you?" Snow interjected. He looked at her.

"What?" he asked, as he watched her dig through his satchel.

"We found this," Snow said, holding up his hook.

"And this...it's a potion," she added, as she held up a vial of blue liquid.

"Back in our land, there were rumors that the Queen had hired a pirate going by the moniker of Hook, not long after we married. There were whispers that he was helping the Queen achieve her plot to cast a terrible curse," David added. He looked between the pair. They had never mentioned knowing anything about his connections to the Evil Queen, but now their early hostility toward him made a lot more sense.

"There was a time that I worked for the Queen, but things are not as they seem. I have come on behalf of your allies this time. Your people are in great danger," Killian implored.

"You really expect us to believe anything you say?" David asked, as Emma eyed the pirate curiously.

"Of course not, mate. You're not really the trusting type. Keep digging in that satchel, lass and I think you'll find proof," he suggested. Snow eyed him cautiously and continued to rifle through it. She froze and pulled out a very familiar tiara. Tears brimmed her emerald eyes and she put a hand to her lips.

"Where...where did you get this?" she demanded to know.

"Mom...what is it?" Emma asked.

"It was my mother's. I left it behind in our land…" Snow answered. Hook knew the truth was actually that it had been in Gold's shop in Storybrooke until Snow's handmaiden had purchased it to give to her. But he couldn't really tell her that.

"The Blue Fairy salvaged it. She knew that I would need to bring something to convince you that my story was true," he said.

"And how do we know you didn't steal it? That's what pirates do, after all," David hissed.

"Oh bloody hell, mate, you're exhausting! I'm not here to hurt your family. Quite the opposite, in fact," Killian insisted. David was about to retort, but Emma spoke up.

"Dad...I think he's telling the truth," Emma said.

"See...even Swan believes me and she can tell when someone is bloody lying," Killian replied. Emma looked at him in surprise.

"How do you know that?" she asked in disbelief.

"Drink the potion, love. I only have one, but this will be a lot easier to get your parents on board if you remember," he implored. Emma looked at the bluish liquid.

"Emma...no, this could still be a horrible trap," Snow feared. But something inside Emma tugged at her and before she knew what was happening, she was drinking the potion.

* * *

 _ **Misty Haven, Maine**_

 _ **1988**_

Emma's first day of Kindergarten had Mary nearly in tears. She had not been separated from Emma since her birth for more than a few hours at a time and her anxiety about the day was in full force. Tessa insisted she take the day off, but Mary refused, only accepting the morning off, saying she'd go stir crazy without any work to do while Emma was in school.

David, now a full deputy, had also been granted the morning off to go with them to school. Emma looked positively adorable in her little outfit, a new denim dress Mary had gotten her and quite possibly the smallest little red leather jacket ever made, a gift from Tessa. After a breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes, Emma was ready for school.

"Bye Nana Tessa!" Emma called. Tessa waved at her with a teary smile.

"Have a good day, little one. I'll see you this afternoon and you'll tell me all about your day," Tessa said. Emma beamed and hugged her, before joining hands with both her parents, as they set off for the elementary school.

* * *

Once they arrived at school, Mary and David took Emma to her classroom, where her teacher greeted them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan, it's very nice to meet you, I'll be Emma's teacher, Ms. Reinhart," the middle aged woman greeted.

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you too. Emma, can you say hi?" Mary asked her daughter, who was currently hiding behind her father's leg. David knelt down and kissed her head.

"It's okay princess, you'll have fun here and learn a lot," he promised. Emma looked around at the other kids in the room.

"What if they don't like me?" she asked him. He smiled.

"They'll like you just fine, because you're a wonderful little girl. But if some reason they don't, just remember what Mommy and I taught you. Not everyone you meet will always be nice. But you can be nice and if you lead by example…" he prompted.

"Others will follow," she recited. He smiled, as she hugged him tightly.

"Go on princess," he urged a bit sadly. He too, was having separation anxiety, much like his wife. Mary hugged her too and sent her on her way with her little backpack and lunch bag. Mary became teary again and her husband hugged her close.

"I'm sorry…" Mary apologized to the teacher, but she only smiled.

"Not to worry...you are not the first mother to cry when they've sent their baby off to school on their first day and you won't be the last. I'll take good care of her," the teacher promised.

"We know," Mary agreed, as they saw Emma start to interact with the other children and they knew she'd be fine. David put his arm around her waist and she put hers around his, as they walked out to the old brown truck they had purchased a year ago. They had both learned how to drive, him first as part of his training as a police officer, and her soon after.

"She'll be okay, you know," he promised. She nodded.

"I know," she replied. Though this was not the life they had imagined, they had both agreed that it was a very good life. Simple, but wonderful, because they were together.

He opened the passenger door for her and she turned to him.

"Are you going into the station right away?" she asked, as she put her arms around his waist. He smiled.

"I still have a few hours till my shift," he replied, as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"Mmm...me too. Maybe we should go home and do something with all this time we have," she whispered. She giggled, as he practically lifted her into the truck and hurried to the driver's side.

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

 _ **New York City**_

When Emma opened her eyes, after drinking the potion, she was stunned for a moment. There were now two lives racing through her mind. Her beautiful life, where she was raised by her loving parents and she kept her son. And the other life, growing up thinking they didn't want her and giving up Henry for adoption.

"Hook…" she said in recognition.

"Emma...you know him?" David asked. She looked at her father and felt her eyes water at the sight of her parents. Her life with them, being raised by them, was so vivid and real in her mind. So real that she now knew that this had been their original plan. They had planned to come to the Land Without Magic before she was born and raise her together in a new land, away from Regina's curse. Giving her up had been something that nearly killed them both and she found that she could no longer blame them for it. They had been faced with an impossible choice and the memories Regina gave them was the life they should have always had with her.

"It's hard to explain...but he's telling the truth," she assured them.

"So why are you here? How are you here?" Emma asked.

"We managed to scavenge two beans. One for this trip...and a return trip," he replied.

"Then everyone is still in the Enchanted Forest?" Emma asked.

"Aye...and your people are in great danger, Your Majesties," Hook addressed them.

"From the Queen?" David asked.

"No...someone worse. A witch from the land of Oz," Killian replied.

"Wait...the Wicked Witch of the West?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Aye…" he replied.

"She's real too?" Emma asked.

"Asks the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming," he retorted.

"What has happened to our people?" Snow asked, deeply concerned. Hook looked at Emma.

"You have to tell them," he urged.

"And take away their reality that they came to this land and got to raise me? No...I won't do that to them. They don't deserve that! Hell, I didn't deserve it!" Emma hissed.

"Love...those memories aren't real," Hook chided. But they were...they were so vivid.

"They're pretty real to us," Emma retorted.

"Will someone please tell us what's going on?" David demanded. Emma sighed.

"It's a long story, Dad, but I think we need to go with him," Emma told them, watching her parents exchange a long glance and then nod to her. They would follow her lead.

* * *

 _ **Misty Haven, Maine**_

 _ **1990**_

Despite the fact that their life was very happy in the Land Without Magic, bad and scary things still happened around them in this bizarre world. And one time, something very bad almost happened to Mary.

It started out as an ordinary morning. She worked the breakfast shift, while David was helping Emma get ready for school. Hank was there, without his buddies, which seemed a bit unusual. His behavior had been more erratic recently and she had even caught him staring at her in the hallways of Emma's school where he worked. She did her best to ignore him, but she had read about things like this happening in this world. David said they had a name for it at the station, stalking she recalled, and he was often frustrated that his hands were tied by the law until Hank did something, for staring at her wasn't a crime.

Mary scoffed at herself though, deciding she was just being paranoid. After years on the run as a bandit in their homeland, she thought that she might be overreacting. Hank obviously liked her, but all he did was stare and made some comments about how pretty she was. It seemed mostly harmless. But Mary was not prepared for the events that would occur that day.

She delivered his order to his table and set his food down with a smile. As she started to walk away, she was startled when he grabbed her arm. Green eyes wide, she turned back to him, as he stared at her, undressing her with his eyes.

"Just wanted to tell you that you look mighty pretty today. That husband of yours is a very lucky man. Hope he takes care of you the way you deserve," he leered and Mary felt her skin crawl. She tried to yank her arm away, but his grip was stronger than expected. He finally let go and she stumbled away, accidentally knocking his coffee cup off the table. She gasped, as it shattered and she knelt down, starting to pick up the pieces.

"Honey...are you okay?" Tessa asked, as she brought a cloth over to clean up the mess.

"I'm so sorry Tessa," Mary apologized profusely.

"Stars child, it's a silly coffee cup. I've broken a many in my day. You are the one I don't want broken," Tessa soothed, as she glared at the man sitting in the booth, who looked amused by the whole scene.

"Honey…" she prompted.

"I'm fine," Mary insisted with a fake smile. She wasn't going to let one creep do this to her.

"I don't need his business to survive, honey. And your husband would only be too happy to run him off for good," Tessa said. But Mary shook her head.

"No...he's just a lonely man. I'm sure he's harmless," Mary replied. But Tessa wasn't convinced and it came as no surprise when David came over to the table later once Mary had left to take Emma to school. He was dressed in his uniform, hoping for maximum intimidation.

"I will say this once. If I were you, I'd find another diner to frequent. My wife will no longer be your waitress," David warned. But Hank simply smirked at him.

"Ain't no laws against a man complimenting a beautiful woman on how she looks," Hank retorted. David seethed.

"Stay away from her or you will regret it. Oh and if you touch her again, I'll kill you," David promised. It would be later that afternoon when a feeling of panic nearly overwhelmed David while he was on patrol and sent him running to the elementary school to find his family.

* * *

Mary arrived at the elementary school that afternoon to pick up Emma per usual and collected her daughter from her classroom. They walked hand in hand down the emptying hallway, as Mary had stayed to speak to Emma's teacher for a while, who had been praising her daughter's astuteness and what a joy it was to have her in class.

"I'm so proud of you baby and Daddy is going to be so proud too," Mary gushed.

"Yeah?" Emma asked. Mary nodded.

"In fact, I think this definitely calls for a trip to the ice cream shoppe," Mary said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Such high marks deserves a reward," Mary replied. Not realizing it, a supply closet opened, as they passed by and Mary gasped in alarm, as there was suddenly a man behind her, armed with a box cutter, as he put his hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream little one," Hank warned, as he dragged Mary into the closet and then yanked Emma in with him. Mary huddled her daughter close, as Hank locked the closet and held the box cutter up.

"Hank...what do you think you're doing?" Mary demanded to know.

"A man gets mighty tired of being told over and over again that he can't have somethin' he wants," Hank hissed and a cold chill slid down her spine.

"That husband of yours thinks he can just tell me I can't come see you at the diner everyday," he continued, as he slowly backed her against the wall.

"Hank…" she started to say.

"Shh...doll, we don't want anyone hearin' you," he leered. She gasped sharply, as he pinned her between himself and the wall.

"Mommy…" Emma whimpered, as big tears had already started to stream down her cherub face.

"Tell her to be quiet…" he hissed.

"It's...okay Emma," she stammered, but the quiver in her voice was unconvincing.

"So...this is how this is gonna play out, beautiful," he said, as he ran a hand down her cheek. She closed her eyes and swallowed the bile rising in her throat.

"You're gonna tell the brat to sit over there in that corner and be quiet," he ordered, as a tear slipped down Mary's cheek and she let out an audible sob, as his hot breath slithered down her neck.

"Then...you and I are gonna have some fun and you ain't gonna fight me, cause we wouldn't want anythin' to happen to your little girl," Hank instructed.

"Hank...please don't do this…" Mary pleaded.

"Mommy…" Emma called. Hank flashed the box cutter so she could see.

"It's okay baby...just sit over there and everything will be okay," Mary said, her voice shaking with sobs.

"Good girl…" he hissed, as his free hand slipped under her skirt.

"Oh Gods…" Mary sobbed, as he put his hand on her thigh. No one but her Charming had ever touched her, but she would do anything to save her baby's life. She also knew her husband and how much he loved her. This man was signing his own death warrant if he proceeded to do this.

"I've been dreamin' bout this since the first time I laid eyes on you," he hissed, as he started undoing the buttons on her cardigan and tears slipped down her beautiful face.

"You walk around in these little skirts and expect a man not to want you...but you just tease me everyday," he hissed, as he got her cardigan open all the way. She let out a very loud sob at that point, as he put his hands on her bare abdomen and inched toward her bra.

"Mommy!" Emma cried.

"You be quiet, brat!" he spat angrily, as he started undoing his belt. Mary felt hope slip away at that point, as she realized what was about to happen to her. Then as if answering her silent pleas, there was a loud bang, as the door was quite literally kicked open. Relief flooded through her, as David stood in the doorway. Hank tried to hold up the box cutter as a threat, but her husband grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the closet. She dodged for her daughter, just as there was the sound like a bone snapping and Hank crying out in pain. Mary peeked out, seeing the man holding his arm in agony.

"You...broke my arm…" he cried.

"You just tried to rape my wife...so you're damn lucky I didn't snap your neck," David growled, as he handcuffed him, despite the broken limb. It was then that he turned to his wife and daughter and scooped them into his arms.

"Oh my darling…" he soothed, as she sobbed against his chest.

"Oh Charming…" she sobbed against his chest.

"You found me…" she cried.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" he asked. She shook her head.

"How did you know?" she asked curiously.

"I...I don't really know. I just got this feeling and I knew I had to find you and Emma," he replied. She pressed her lips to his and he held his girls close, as they waited for David's fellow officers to arrive. Hank was going to prison for a very long time and they were safe.

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

 _ **New York City**_

"And that's the just of the story," Hook stated.

"This Wicked Witch...is Regina's sister?" Snow asked in disbelief.

"Apparently, Cora gave birth to her out of wedlock and abandoned her, from what we've been able to gather. What her objective is, we haven't been able to decipher," Hook replied.

"And Regina...she's really changed?" Snow asked, with hope in her voice.

"She's...trying," Hook said uncomfortably.

"Well, I don't buy it," David spat.

"Charming…" Snow chided.

"I know you want to believe she can change, my darling, but the last time we gave her a chance, she tried to kill you. And now she has a sister that wants to kill her? Sounds to me like she will reap what she has sewn," he said with vehemence. Emma and Hook exchanged a glance.

"This will be a lot easier if you just tell them," he whispered.

"No…" Emma hissed back.

"Dad...I know what Regina did, but I think we still need to help our people. If Regina and this witch are going to hash it out, then a lot of innocent people could get caught in the crossfire," Emma said. David sighed.

"Honey...she's right. And now we know why we didn't find them here in this land. They're still back home and it sounds to me like they need a savior. Perhaps the Dark One's prophecy is coming true, after all. This certainly sounds like the final battle he may have predicted," Snow told him.

"And going back to our home would be wonderful...but you're in no condition for a fight, my darling. I couldn't bare it if something happened to you and the baby," he fretted. She smiled at his worry and cupped his face in her hands.

"Nothing will happen to us. Going home is what we have dreamed of," Snow said. He sighed and kissed her forehead.

"But we do have lives here...especially you, sweetheart," Snow added, as she looked at her daughter.

"And Henry. As much as we have longed to return to our people, we would never do so without you and Henry. And we wouldn't ask you to come if it's not what you wanted," Charming added. Emma smiled at them. They had always put her first, in both versions of their lives, and still did so. She knew now, giving her up had nearly killed them and she never again wanted anyone throwing it in their faces about how she was abandoned as an infant. Part of her wanted to tell Hook that they couldn't help; that this was their lives now, because they were really good lives. But she knew she had to do the right thing.

"Hey kid...I know you love your school and all your friends here. How do you feel about all this?" Emma asked her son.

"I do like school and my friends. I'll miss them...but Mom, we have to go. I mean, we have to go. That's what it means to be a hero. And...anyway, isn't that where we really belong?" Henry asked. She smiled at her son.

"Besides, no one here truly understands our family. Grams and Gramps have to tell everyone that you're Gramps' sister and I'm their nephew. We should be with our people," Henry replied. Hook allowed himself a small smile. Even without his memories, the lad was still the one to unify everyone. Emma smiled at him and then her parents.

"So...I take it you'll all be requiring passage aboard the Jolly Roger?" Hook asked. Emma nodded.

"Yes...but first, I need to see Walsh. I can't just disappear. I need to at least tell him goodbye and that I can't marry him," Emma said, but her eyes widened, as she realized she had said that out loud.

"Marry?" Hook asked in alarm.

"What? Walsh asked you to marry him?" David exclaimed.

"Umm…" she started to say.

"When did this happen?" David asked and Emma winced.

"Honey...why don't we go pack? There are a few things I'd like to take back with us," Snow urged, trying to distract him.

"But Snow…" he protested.

"Now Charming," she chided, as her miffed husband followed her down the hall to their apartment.

"You're going to have to tell them, you know," Hook warned. Emma shook her head.

"Emma...the dwarves questions alone will tip them off that something's not quite right," he warned.

"I'll handle it," Emma snapped, as she stalked off to her room. He sighed. While he was glad Emma and her family were all happy, he couldn't help his jealousy that Emma had found someone else. But she was telling him goodbye and returning with him. Perhaps all was not lost for them, after all.

* * *

 _ **Misty Haven, Maine**_

 _ **1992**_

Little Emma Swan somehow had always known she was different from other children. She also knew her mommy and daddy were different than other mommies and daddies. They always told her that she was special and the stories in her book were more like history. She knew her mommy and daddy were from a different place; that they had come to this world to escape the Evil Queen. She also knew that people from this land might not understand any of this. But the other children loved playing what they called make believe and she loved it too. When she was very little, none of the other children seemed to mind when she told them that her mommy and daddy were Snow White and Prince Charming.

But it was when Emma was nine that she learned that children started to let go of what they called make believe. And her insistence that her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming was no longer met with childlike acceptance and now refuted with cruel words and nasty taunts.

She came home to the diner one day and managed to slip past her mother, who was waitressing, as she usually did in the afternoons. But Tessa had noticed her red eyes and tear stained face.

Her Nana knocked softly on her bedroom door and Emma sniffed, quickly wiping her tears away.

"Stars little one, you slipped right past your mama in a hurry," Tessa said. Emma sniffed and Tessa sat in a chair.

"Now, come over here and tell Nana Tessa the reason for all these tears," she said, patting her knee. Emma sniffed and climbed into her lap.

"The kids at school called me a freak," she sniffed.

"Why ever would they say something like that?" Tessa asked, though she had a pretty good idea.

"I used to play with Sarah and Amy all the time last year, but this year they don't want to play with me anymore. They keep whispering to other kids behind my back and my friend Kelly told me everyone is laughing at me, because I told them my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. They make fun of Kelly too, because she's kind of chunky," Emma confessed. Tessa brushed her hand soothingly through Emma's long blonde locks.

"They're really mean and they laugh at me. And they said my mommy and daddy are crazy if they think they're fairy tales," Emma sobbed.

"Oh child...your mommy and daddy certainly aren't crazy and neither are you. They just don't understand, because they don't believe in magic," Tessa soothed. Emma sniffed.

"How come you believe and no one else does?" Emma asked. Tessa wiped her tears.

"Well, I suppose it's because I see how special the three of you are. And stars, child, your Nana has seen all kinds of extraordinary things in this silly world. Magic is real if you know how to see it. You're here, aren't you now?" Tessa said. Emma shrugged.

"I guess so," Emma mumbled.

"Oh no, there's no guessing about it, little one. You are magic. Anyone born of a love like your mommy and daddy's is magic," she said.

"Really?" she sniffed. Tessa nodded.

"Really. But there's gonna be many people that cross your path that will never believe. My goodness, they wouldn't even believe if it smacked them in their noses!" Tessa said, as Emma giggled.

"Does that mean there's always gonna be mean people?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so, child. But we know the truth. To them, your mommy and daddy are Mary and David. But we know the truth and that makes us even more special," she told her. Emma sniffed.

Thanks Nana," Emma said.

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

 _ **New York City**_

David watched his beloved move around their bedroom, slowly putting things in a bag to take with her. She wasn't packing anything of monetary value and didn't bother with clothing, for they would need to change into clothing from their realm once they returned.

But the things she was packing were very sentimental. She got very teary eyed, as she held up Emma's baby book that Tessa had helped her put together.

"I miss Tessa," Snow said. He smiled and hugged her, kissing her forehead.

"Me too, she was a wonderful woman," he replied.

"Do you think if she was still alive that she'd come with us?" she asked. He smiled and nodded.

"She was family...I don't think we could have stopped her," he answered. She sighed and rested her head against his chest.

"Will you miss this world at all?" she asked. He smiled.

"Of course, we raised Emma here. It's okay if you'll miss it too," he replied. She smiled and he leaned down, kissing her tenderly.

"Can you get my scrapbooks? I don't want to forget to bring any of the things Emma and Henry made over the years," she said. He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Of course, my darling," he replied, as he kissed her tenderly, before grabbing a bag to put Snow's photo albums and scrapbooks in. Of all the marvels in this realm, they had always been enamored by the photographic technology since they had come here. There were dozens of albums filled with family pictures and they would be heavy to pack around, but he would do anything to make his beautiful Snow happy.

Suddenly, they heard Henry scream from across the hall. They rushed back over there, just as the glass on the panoramic window shattered and four winged monkeys invaded the apartment, screeching violently.

"Bloody hell...she's sent her beasts!" Hook called, as one cornered Henry and raised it's claws to strike. David grabbed it by the wings and threw it away from his grandson. Hook stabbed at another with his Hook, as a third screeched. Snow gasped, as it started toward her.

"Snow!" David cried, as he watched her grab a lamp, take the shade off and take a swing, belting it in the head and sending it flinging against the wall where it crumbled to dust. Hook continued to stab at the other with his Hook, while Charming guarded his grandson against the last two. He spotted a suitable weapon in the fireplace poker a few feet away and prodded his grandson toward the pirate. As much as he didn't trust him, he was obviously no friend to these creatures. He was pleasantly surprised to see the other man take the guarding of the boy quite seriously. David dodged for the weapon and cried out in pain, as the creature's claws grazed his neck.

"Charming!" Snow cried, as he grabbed the fireplace poker. He swung at the advancing one and flung it into the fireplace where it crumbled to dust too. He raised the poker as if it were a sword, poising to attack, as he circled with the other creature.

Hook finally cornered the one he had been battling and with a kick, he flung it out the window, where it plummeted to the ground below, crumbling to dust.

Charming speared the last one through its chest and it crumbled too.

"Emma…" Hook said. He nodded.

"She might be danger," David agreed, as they hurried out of the apartment and up to the roof of the building.

* * *

 _ **Misty Haven, Maine**_

 _ **1994**_

Mary wasn't sure if she had ever been this frightened. There had been times when she had been scared, of course. She was scared all the time when she had been a bandit on the run from the Queen, especially in the early days. But nothing scared her quite as badly as when her beloved was in danger.

There had been many times in their land where she had almost lost him. And now there were dangers in this world as well when it came to his profession. She worried endlessly, but David loved fighting for the innocent and protecting people as a police office. She would never deny him that, for it was who he was.

But when she had received the call just ten minutes ago, her heart had dropped into her stomach.

She felt all her dread and fear threaten to swallow her whole, as the voice of another officer on the other calming telling her the words she never wanted to hear.

" _Mrs. Swan, this is Officer Hanson. Your husband was shot tonight,"_

She had dropped the phone at that point and her legs had nearly given out. Tessa had thankfully kept it together and somehow, they were now in her car on the way to the hospital. She didn't even remember getting into the vehicle, but she didn't let go of her eleven-year-old daughter's hand.

"Nana...is Daddy gonna be okay?" Emma asked.

"Oh, I'm sure the Doctors are already fixing him up, child," Tessa answered, hoping she wasn't filling her with false hope. She drove up to the door.

"You two go on, honey. I'll park the car," Tessa said. Mary nodded and she hurried into the building, pulling Emma along with her. She ran to the Emergency Room desk, the tears already spilling from her eyes.

"My husband...he was shot. Please...I need to see him," Mary cried. The nurse looked less than sympathetic.

"Name?" she asked with boredom.

"David Swan…" she answered.

"Officer Swan is in ER room eight," she answered, as Mary dashed down the hall.

"Ma'am, you need to wait until the doctor gives us the clear!" she called. But Mary ignored her. No one, especially not some snotty nurse, was going to keep her from her husband. She burst into the room and saw him sitting on the exam table, shirtless, but looking mostly unharmed. There was a thick bandage around his right bicep and some deep, purple bruising on his chest and torso.

"David…" she choked.

"I'm okay…" he promised. She approached and he hugged her tightly to him, ignoring the doctor, as she started sobbing against his shoulder.

"Shh...I'm all right, my darling," he whispered. The Doctor had the decency at that point to exit the room with the intention of returning later.

"They told me you were shot," Snow cried, as she looked at his bruises, gingerly touching the angry welts.

"I was, but the vest stopped all the bullets and I just got grazed on my arm," he told her.

"My love...I thought I was going to lose you," she cried.

"I'm so sorry for scaring you," he apologized.

"Daddy…" Emma said, as she came beside him, having been in the doorway.

"Hey Princess…" he said, noticing the tears in her eyes.

"Hey...I'm okay. I'll just be a little sore for a few days," he promised, as he hugged her tightly. The doctor returned and gave him discharge papers. He wasn't keeping him overnight thankfully, but David would definitely be off duty for a few days and then on desk duty for a couple weeks.

Tessa came in after the doctor left, complete with a big hug for the man she considered like a son and then took Emma with her to get a snack, while Mary helped him put his shirt on. He was then caught by surprise, as his wife crushed her lips against his. He kissed her back with equal fervor, as their lips moved together passionately and desperately. He pressed his forehead against hers, as their lips parted and he gazed into her eyes, just as she gazed into his.

"I can't lose you," she said.

"You could never truly lose me, my darling Snow," he replied, as she held his handsome face in her hands.

"Let's go home," he suggested. She nodded and pressed her lips against his tenderly again, before they walked out, arms around each other. That was the day that Snow decided that Kevlar was her favorite invention in this strange realm...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.

 **This story is an AU of 3x11 - Going Home.**

 **What if Regina was able to make it possible for Snow and Charming to go with them? What if they had memories of coming through the wardrobe together to raise Emma in the Land Without Magic? What kind of life might they have had? Meanwhile, things are anything but calm in the Enchanted Forest and they need a Savior again.**

 **This story rotates between present day events and flashbacks to the memories our Charming family might have had if they came through the wardrobe before Emma was born.**

 **There is also a spicy Snowing scene in this story and it is marked, so if that's not your thing, you can skip it. :)**

 **Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming and here are some individual responses:**

 **Guest: Yep, it was a bit intense and the action continues. Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **sexystarwarslover: Yep, I figured the memories would seem a bit more realistic if there were some that scary. Overall, the tone was positive, but this new land was still scary at times. I'm glad you like it so much! Yep, Hook knew that Emma drinking the potion was the best option. He knew Snowing would listen to her more than anyone.**

 **Sara K M: Yes, Hook knew Emma would be able to get Snowing on board even without their memories so he knew she was the one that should drink the potion. She did believe him a bit quickly, but she does have the nagging sense in the back of her mind. Plus, with her parents there, things are a bit different. She's still closed off from people, except her parents and son. And when he mentioned her "superpower" she knew something was definitely off. It was a leap of faith and faith is something she would have learned from Charming, though at this point, Charming would have never trusted Hook.**

 **Yes, Snow seemed a little meek in that scene with Hank. That was intentional. He was an idiot, but not completely stupid. He knew she would fight him(and kicked his ass) if he had gotten her completely alone. But with Emma there, he used her daughter's safety against her. If she didn't fight, Emma wouldn't be hurt so she didn't. She wasn't willing to risk Emma's safety, even if she thought she could fight him and win.**

 **Yeah, Emma doesn't want to tell them, because they were so happy. She wanted that for her parents, Henry, and herself. But the truth will come out in this chapter. ;)**

Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 3

 _ **Present Day**_

 _ **New York City**_

"Hey...why'd you want to meet here?" Walsh asked, as he closed the door that led to the roof of Emma's building.

"I needed to talk to you, but my place is kind of a mess right now," she deflected.

"Emma, it's okay to make a bold, romantic gesture without passing it off as a housekeeping malfunction," he joked.

"Walsh, I can't marry you," she blurted out.

"It's too soon," he said.

"No, it's not that. We need to go home...and take care of some things," Emma tried to explain.

"Home? But you said this was your home now? I thought you and your brother and sister-in-law moved to Portland when you were eighteen and then here after Henry was born?" he asked.

"That's not a lie. There's...just a part of our lives we've been sort of running from. It's hard to explain, but we have to go back and deal with this now," she said vaguely.

"Come on, what changed overnight?" he asked.

"Someone from our past showed up," she replied.

"Who? An Ex? Henry's father?" he asked.

"Nothing like that. He's more like a ghost," she responded.

"So that's how I'm supposed to sleep at night? You're trading me for a ghost?" he asked.

"It kills us to have to make this choice at all, to leave behind this life," Emma rambled.

"Then don't leave this life. Stay...just stay," he pleaded.

"I can't. I wish you could see this the way I see it," she lamented. He shook his head.

"And I wish you hadn't drank that potion," he hissed. Her eyes widened.

"What?" she asked in surprise, as he knocked a chair aside.

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone," he growled.

"What are you talking about?" she asked in confusion.

"It's too bad, I actually kind of liked you," he replied.

"Who are you?" Emma demanded to know, as his eyes glowed red. He growled, as he lunged at her. Emma ducked and he fell over the ledge. Emma glanced over the ledge and her eyes widened, as he transformed into a monkey with wings and flew back up at her. She grabbed a chair and whacked the creature with it, sending it sailing back over the edge. It hit the pavement below and crumbled to dust.

"Swan!" Hook called, as he burst onto the roof.

"Emma!" David called, following him, armed with his gun, having grabbed it from his and Snow's apartment.

"I'm fine…" she assured them.

"Where's Walsh?" David asked.

"Walsh...was a flying monkey," Emma replied.

"I _knew_ there was something off about that guy!" her father declared and she rolled her eyes.

"Please don't gloat," she pleaded, before noticing how his shirt was torn and the wicked claw slashes on his neck.

"Dad...what the hell happened?" she exclaimed.

"Walsh's flying monkey friends literally scratched their way through the glass, into your apartment and attacked," he said.

"Oh my God!" she cried, but he held up his hand.

"Your Mom and Henry are fine," he promised.

"Aye lass, your mother bashed one in with a lamp and your father tangled with the others," Hook said. David gave him a skeptical look.

"And though I loathe to admit it, Hook protected Henry from the last one," David added, as Hook allowed himself a smirk.

"We need to go…" she said.

"You're right...any idea though why this witch's minions would be after us?" David asked the pirate.

"She's been less than forthcoming about her plan. We had no idea she had people in the Land Without Magic," Hook mentioned.

"I don't think waiting until morning is a good idea. I think we need to go now, in case she sends more. And this will also be hard to explain to people. The noise was sure to draw attention. Someone might have called the police," David surmised.

"Aye," Hook agreed, as they gathered what few items they were taking with them, including the book, and quietly left the apartment, knowing they would not be returning. They would disappear from this world without a trace and no one would ever know how or why.

* * *

 _ **Misty Haven, Maine**_

 _ **1996**_

Since they had come to this strange land, thirteen years ago, it was not lost on them or Tessa that they had not changed at all. Neither of them knew much of what to make of it. For years, they had also tried to expand their family, but had no success. While they longed to have more children, they were also very happy with the one they did have. Emma was the light of their lives and they were so proud of her. However, they did make time for each other and cherished their alone time. Tessa had insisted on them going on what she called date nights almost since the beginning, insisting that she would watch Emma for them when she was little.

She still watched Emma for them, even though their little girl was thirteen already. Sometimes their date nights were spent doing things considered traditional in this realm, like dinner, movies, long walks on the beach, all of which they enjoyed immensely. But their favorite date was quiet picnics in the woods. It reminded them of home and when they used to escape their royal duties for a few hours by going off together into the forest. But tonight, her husband was being very cryptic about their excursion. They were driving in his truck up the coast, but she didn't recognize this as a direction they usually took.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously. He smirked.

"You'll see," he replied, giving her a sly smile.

"Charming…"

"I know you usually aren't fond of surprises, because you're impatient, but this one will be worth it," he insisted. She gave him a coy smile.

"Okay, I'll play your game, Charming," she replied. She noticed the truck slowed, as they pulled onto a flat cliff side that seemed like it was a spot for people to stop and gaze out over the mountains, for there were parking spots and a safety railing. David backed the truck into a spot and got out, before hurrying around to open the door for her. Her husband would forever be a gentleman, after all. He opened the gate on the bed of the truck and she noticed the box was lined with several thick blankets, with several more blankets folded in waiting.

"Charming…" she started to say, as he looked up at the sky. She looked with him and gasped, noticing that they were under a blanket of stars.

"I know how much we both miss laying under the stars, like we used to back home. Someone at work mentioned this place was good for that, without having to travel too far from town. And I heard this night would be the perfect night for some stargazing," he said, as she saw a flash of color across the sky.

"I guess for the next few nights, we'll be able to see the northern lights," he mentioned.

"Oh David...it's beautiful," she said in awe.

"I thought tonight could be just for us and then maybe we can bring Em with us tomorrow night," he replied. She gave him a watery smile and planted a kiss on his lips. He smiled at her, before hopping into the box of the truck, before extending his arm to her. She grabbed a hold and he pulled her up. They huddled beneath the blankets, wrapped in each other's arms, as they gazed up at the stars together. It wasn't long before soft touches, tender kisses, and smoldering gazes turned even more passionate.

Stargazing had truly been one of their favorite past times in the forest, but that had always come with their pure joy of making love under a blanket of stars as well.

 _ **_Snowing_**_

She moaned into his kiss, as his lips moved over hers and he pinned her beneath his hard body. She could remember many a nights where there was blankets beneath them and stars above them, as they made love. But it was no less amazing, no matter how many times they were together, for every time was incredible. Their passion and craving for each other had not lessened at all over time. Their want and desire would never fade, of that she knew for certain.

She gasped for air, as their lips parted and he started trailing kisses down her neck. As he breathed fire on her throat and their hands stroked, she felt her body already pulsating with anticipation. But it was determined that they were wearing far too many clothes, though thankfully it was a fairly warm summer night.

The buttons on her cardigan were undone quickly and she moved to help him divest her of the garment. He gazed at her with such reverence and she moaned, as he started kissing at the tops of her breasts. She practically tore his shirt off in response and pushed it off his broad shoulders. Her fingers busied by sensually tracing the cut lines of definition along his chest and torso. She felt him pressing insistently against his jeans and she slowly undid his belt, as he snapped her bra open. She cried out in pleasure, as his mouth closed over one of her nipples, while his hand massaged the other breast. She combed her fingers through his hair and parted her legs, tugging him between her legs in an attempt to get even closer to him. He groaned, as he pressed painfully against the confines of his pants. His hands slid down her taut abdomen and undid the button on her jeans. She lifted her hips so he could pull them down her legs and then sat up to undo his. She tackled him with impassioned energy and reversed their positions, the old truck rocking beneath them. But he didn't mind in the least and his strong hands roamed her bare back, as she explored his bare chest with her lips and tongue. She mewled, as his hands slid down her back and into her underwear, squeezing her ass tightly. She attacked his jeans and pushed them down his long legs, before boldly reaching into his boxers and wrapped her small hand around his painfully hard shaft. She watched with glee, as he almost came undone in her arms and she kissed him hard, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. Gods...he loved when she took charge and commanded what she wanted from him.

"Snow…" he moaned, making her smile. He had gotten used to calling her Mary over the years, but always reverted back to using her real name in the throes of their passion. His fingers found their way into her panties and she cried out, as he pressed his thumb against her clit. She shuddered, as he thrust two fingers inside her and his hips jutted against hers.

"Take me…" she pleaded, as she kissed him hard again. He growled and rolled her beneath him again. He practically tore her panties, as he slid them off and she hooked her legs around his waist, as he plunged inside her. He thrust hot and deeply in a vigorous pace. She writhed beneath him and their hips slapped together, as she raked her nails along his back. Their kisses were as feverish as his thrusts, as he made love to her.

"Charming!" she cried passionately, as he pushed her over the edge first and she came undone around him. He held her and they rode her orgasm together, as he searched for his own, holding on as long as possible, for he couldn't get enough of her. If he had eternity to make love to her, it would never be enough for him. And he was fairly certain they had eternity together. They would always be together in this life and whatever awaited them after this life. She placed soft kisses on his neck, as she still trembled beneath him from the after effects and she, as always, expertly coaxed an orgasm from her husband. With a final thrust, he buried himself inside her and called out her name, as he came, filling her with his essence.

 _ **_Snowing_**_

He collapsed into her arms and then rolled onto his side. She smiled, as they cuddled together, pressed flush against each other beneath the blankets. Their bodies glistened with sweat and they kissed softly, as they bathed in the afterglow beneath the starry sky. She smiled a giddy smile, as he caressed her face tenderly. He shifted and draped her over his bare chest, as they stargazed together.

The constellations were surprisingly similar in this realm as their own. In their realm, most of what was known as mythology here, was rather fact and history where they came from. Many of the stories were watered down or completely wrong, but they knew such Gods and persons of greatness that constellations were historical figures where they were from.

David had spent much time as a child, stargazing on the farm and she loved listening to him narrate stories about the constellations for her, this time one about star crossed lovers. There was a time when she wondered if they were star crossed, for they had gone through so much to be together and faced so many obstacles with Regina and King George in particular trying to rip them apart.

"Star crossed lovers usually don't get happy endings," she mentioned, as she traced the lines on his chest and felt him kiss her hair.

"We are not star crossed. We are true love, like no two have ever been," he replied with certainty. There was no truer statement in her opinion, for she knew without a doubt that their love was written in the very stars they now gazed upon.

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

 _ **New York City**_

"Whoa…" Henry said, as they arrived at the Harbor and he saw the ship.

"Aye lad, welcome aboard the Jolly Roger," Hook said, gesturing grandly to the ship that was his pride and joy. He noticed Emma gazing at her parents with a torn expression. They had no memory of their last journey aboard this ship and he had a feeling, if he had to guess, she was remembering the harsh words she had said to them during their journey to Neverland.

Instinctively, he knew Snow and David had not held it against her. They had in fact accepted her scrutiny and briefly closed off from the rest of the group. He had offered the Captain's quarters to them. He didn't know what they had done or discussed, but when they returned, they had seemed a bit more resolved. They were a united force, determined to do whatever they could for their daughter. They had showed her their intent to put her first and he largely believed this had partially led to David's decision not to tell anyone about being poisoned.

To see how close they were now gave him a twinge in his heart. It was a peculiar feeling after years of attempting to feel nothing. His heart was still black; that had not changed over night. He had even slipped back into his old ways during the last year without the Charmings and he was not proud of it. Emma affected him in a way no woman ever had and he had become fond of her family as well, even the prince. To see that she had become so close to them made him feel good for her and little guilty that he had to tear them away from what seemed like a really good life.

When he had heard of the threats made by the Wicked Witch threatening the entire Enchanted Forest, his reasons for returning to Regina's palace had been a bit selfish. He knew they would need the Savior and he had volunteered to cross the realms in hopes of seeing her again. But now he just felt guilty when he looked at them. This life together is what they deserved and he was about to toss them back into the thick of chaos.

"Hey...we should probably set sail. We want to be out a ways before we toss that bean in and make a portal. It would be pretty bad if any other ships got caught in it," Emma mentioned. He nodded.

"Right, love. I'll handle getting us out and the rest of you should tie yourselves down. Portals are bit rocky," Killian said, as they set sail into the open sea. He gained a good distance and kept a close eye on the Charmings, as the four of them huddled together. He could see Emma's wistful expression, because he knew she realized that they would have to return their memories eventually for what was to come. And again, guilt ate at him. The memories they had weren't real, but somehow they seemed quite real to the Charmings. Who was he to take this away, especially to fight a battle for Regina?

* * *

Snow shivered in the night air and huddled against her husband for warmth.

"I think I should have brought a thicker jacket," Snow shivered. Immediately, Charming was shedding his leather jacket and putting it around her shoulders.

"Charming, you'll freeze," she fussed. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against him.

"I'm fine, my darling," he assured, with a kiss to her hair. Emma smiled at them and put her arms around Henry to keep him warm too. She sucked the tears back that were threatening to fall. She knew once they returned that the others would insist on returning her parents and Henry's memories with the same potion she had drank. And call her selfish, but she wished they didn't have to remember. She wished she didn't have to remember. Their memories might not be real in the conventional sense, but they were very real to them, so real that she was unsure how it was that they weren't real.

Her reverie, however, was interrupted.

"I think we're out far enough. I'd tie yourselves down," Hook said, as he tossed the bean into the ocean. They watched in wonder, as a swirling green portal opened. Emma tied Henry down between herself and her father, while he tied Snow and himself down. She strapped down too and felt her father's arm around her, while the other was around her mother. She huddled close to him with her mother and held Henry as tight as possible. The ship dipped into the opening and went plunging into the portal.

* * *

 _ **Augusta, Maine**_

 _ **1998**_

David smiled at the excited looks on his wife and daughter's faces, as they looked around the big, bustling city in wonder. It was their first family trip to a big city. David had been one of several officers chosen to represent Misty Haven's department at the annual Policeman's ball in Augusta that year. Though she knew it wouldn't be like a ball like they had back home, Snow was extremely excited that they got to dress up and attend.

Charming was already dressed and waited patiently in their hotel room, while his girls finished getting ready. The door opened and Emma came out first in a pink knee length party dress with her long blonde hair braided and draped over her shoulder, with two curls framing her beautiful face.

"Oh Emma…" he said in awe.

"What do you think?" she asked shyly.

"I think my little girl is all grown up and is as beautiful as her mother," he replied wistfully. She smiled and hugged him.

"I love you Daddy," she said.

"I love you too, princess," he replied.

"Just wait till you see Mom. She looks hot," Emma commented, as she stood beside him. He chuckled at the description, but air was swiftly stolen from his lungs, as his wife came out. She was dressed in a beautiful, glittering white gown that was floor length, but had a slit up the right side to her thigh, making it perfect to dance in. The collar was heart shaped and the sleeves were off the shoulder. A simple set of elegant pearls adorned her neck and ears to compliment the dress.

"Snow…" he uttered in awe. It was true that his wife could wear a russet sack and look stunning, but tonight she embodied the goddess he believed she was. His Queen.

"Wow…" he uttered.

"Wow...you are looking very handsome yourself in that tux, Charming," she mentioned, as she sauntered up to him.

"So I love you guys, but I'm gonna wait outside so I don't have to watch you make out," Emma called, as she was out the door. They chuckled.

"She's so sassy," he mentioned.

"Well, she is ours," she added, as she gazed up at him. He gazed back, his expression still in awe of her. She was used to him looking at her with such reverence, but she would never tire of it, for it made her tingle all over.

"You are so beautiful…" he uttered.

"Then maybe you should kiss me," she prompted with a flirty smile. He grinned.

"As you wish," he replied playfully, as their lips met passionately. It was several moments later when their lips finally parted and they gazed at each other, breathless.

"Well...shall we Officer Swan?" she asked coyly.

"We shall, Mrs. Swan. I'll be the envy of everyone in that room when I walk in with you on my arm," he replied.

"It's been a long time since we attended a ball together. It's not quite the same, but it brings back a lot of memories," she said.

"Really good memories," he agreed, as they met Emma outside the room. She smiled and hooked her arm on her father's free arm just as her mother had, as they ventured downstairs to the hotel's ballroom.

* * *

Interacting with people of this realm hadn't always been easy for any of them. They had learned all they needed to know in order to function in this society and it actually helped that people made assumptions that he and Mary had been very young when Emma was born. And by very young they knew most thought they must have been teenagers when their daughter was born. In their minds, it was the only way to explain why David and Mary barely looked thirty and they were actually surprised that more people didn't notice that neither had changed at all in sixteen years. David and Mary were baffled by it as well and often wondered if it had to do with the curse, even though they had escaped before it. In the back of their minds though, they knew that someday, they may have to leave Misty Haven and go somewhere that nobody knew them.

"Well, well, Swan...didn't think you'd make it. You always turn us down when we go out for drinks," Frankie Ellis drawled, as he strutted up to them. Mary had heard plenty about Frankie from her husband. The man had been divorced three times, each wife having left him because of infidelity and it was no surprise to David that he already had a drink in his hand. And David always turned them down when they went for drinks, because it was well known that Frankie and his friends had their drinks at the local strip club.

"Well, after work I can hardly wait to get home to my family," David retorted. He had learned that no matter what realm they were in, there were men that missed the joys of having a family in favor of the drink. His father had lost himself in the drink quite often, but at least he had never disrespected women like Frankie did. He made Mary's skin crawl.

"Em and I will go get us some champagne and punch for her," Mary interjected, as she pecked her husband on the lips. Frankie whistled.

"Okay...guess I get why you rush home every night," he commented. But David was having none of it and quickly stepped in his line of vision. The other man smirked. He had been egging David on for years now, trying to goad him into a fight. David had ascended the ranks much faster than Frankie, despite the fact that David was much younger and joined the force several years after the other. But David wasn't going to give into the urge to punch him.

"Enjoy your drink. I'm going to enjoy being with my family," David said, as he left him to join Mary and Emma.

* * *

"That is guy is a jerk. Dad should totally punch him," Emma commented, as she ladled some punch in her glass

"No, that's exactly what he wants. He's just jealous of your Dad," Mary responded, as she picked up two glasses of champagne.

"I see Frankie is at it again," another female voice said. Mary smiled at the other woman. She was also one of David's co-workers that Mary actually liked.

"It's good to see you Gretta," Mary greeted. The other woman hugged her.

"You too and damn girl, you look hot in that dress. No wonder David can't stop talking about you," she teased. Emma laughed.

"Told you looked hot, Mom," her blonde daughter commented.

"Emmy...good grief, I swear you grow a mile every time I see you," Gretta said, as she hugged the young teen.

"So gorgeous. You have to be giving David fits with all the boys that must be coming around," Gretta teased, making Emma blush and Mary giggle.

"Oh you have no idea," Mary said, as she retrieved a sleeve of wallet sized photos from her evening clutch. They were what she referred to as her bragging photos.

"This was Winter Formal," Mary said, as she showed her the photo.

"Mom...do you have to carry those everywhere?" Emma complained.

"Oh Emma...you looked gorgeous and cute boy," Gretta commented. Emma shrugged.

"He actually turned out to be kind of a jerk," Emma replied.

"Mmm...but at the time I thought the poor boy was going to faint after picking Emma up. I swear David scared a few years off the poor boy," Mary said.

"And it turns out he was, as Emma said, a jerk. Trust me, I knew the moment I looked at him he was unworthy of my little princess," David added, as he joined them.

"Daddy…" Emma complained and Gretta laughed.

"I'm sure Emma and I can find plenty to talk about. Why don't you two go light up the dance floor," Gretta suggested. David grinned and offered his hand to his beautiful wife.

"Don't have to tell me twice," he said, as he swept her onto the dance floor.

"I think we're embarrassing her," Mary joked. He grinned.

"It's bound to happen at her age," he agreed, as he held her close and danced together. They started to draw quite the attention, for not many people in this room were versed in the complicated ballroom dances like they were. They barely noticed the attention though, as they were far too absorbed in each other. So when the dance ended with David picking her up and spinning her around, they were surprised when they were applauded. Caught off guard, they shyly left the dance floor. They usually tried not to draw attention to themselves, but they had been caught up in the moment and memories of balls long past.

"Where in the world did the two of you learn ballroom dancing?" Gretta asked, impressed by their display. David looked to be at a loss for an explanation, but thankfully his wife saved him.

"Well, I happen to love dancing and David is only too happy to indulge me," Mary replied. It was a vague, but plausible answer. And it wasn't a stretch of the truth that David indulged her and romanced her on a regular basis. Gretta shook her head in amazement at her co-worker and he shrugged.

"I'd do anything for my Mary," he said sincerely.

"But I would really like a dance with my little princess tonight," he added. Emma smiled and indulged her father's request, joining him for a dance.

"Girl, that man is one hell of a catch," she mentioned enviously. Mary smiled.

"Oh I know," she replied.

"A real Prince Charming, that one," Gretta added and Mary laughed in delight.

"You have no idea," she mused.

* * *

 _ **The Enchanted Forest**_

 _ **Present Day**_

The Jolly Roger lurched, as it emerged from the portal and rocked atop the waves. Charming lifted his head and looked around.

"Snow…" he said, as she looked up as well and they shared a look.

"We're back…" she said. He nodded.

"Can you believe it, Charming? After all these years?" Snow asked wistfully, as she leaned her head against his chest and he wrapped a protective arm around her.

"I wasn't sure we would ever see it again," he said, as the sight of their palace on the waterfront came into view.

"Wow...it looks just like in the book, only better!" Henry said, as his grandparents smiled at him. Snow glanced at her daughter, who was looking at them with a mixture of happiness and sadness. It startled Snow, as she had been like this since drinking that potion. She glared at the pirate, wondering if he had done something to her. But she had an inkling this was something else.

"Snow," she heard her husband's voice call and turned back to him, as he pointed over the horizon. She squinted and saw several people waiting for them on the dock, seven short someone's to be specific, another slightly taller figure armed with a crossbow, and finally what was clearly a woman in a familiar red cloak. She took in a sharp breath and looked up at him. He grinned and kissed her soundly.

Once Hook docked the ship, Charming stepped off the ramp first and extended his hand to help his heavily pregnant wife, just as their excited friends surrounded them.

"Oh Snow…" Red gushed, as she hugged her.

"Red...I've missed you so much," Snow cried.

"Look at you!" she said, as she put a hand on her best friend's swelled stomach.

"It looks like congratulations are in order," Grumpy said, as he and Charming shared a hearty handshake. David nodded with a smile.

"I'm so confused though. We thought the Queen cast her curse. We tried to find everyone in the other land, but we never could," Snow aid.

"Yes...we could never figure out why we never aged, but it appears no one else has either," David added. They all looked at each other in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Red asked.

"Yeah, she cast the curse. You two were there," Grumpy added. Snow and Charming exchanged a confused look.

"No...we went through the wardrobe before Snow gave birth to Emma," David stated.

"We've been living in the Land Without Magic for thirty years," Snow added, as she clutched his hand.

"They have no idea, do they?" Granny asked bluntly.

"There was only enough potion for one and I drank it," Emma explained.

"You need to tell them," Grumpy insisted. Emma shushed them and pulled him, Red, and Granny aside.

"Girl, it wasn't real," Granny insisted.

"It felt really real, Granny, like the memories are incredibly vivid. I don't know why, but they are," Emma replied, as they looked expectantly at her. She sighed.

"They deserved that life. _I_ deserved that life and so did Henry," she argued.

"Emma, are you worried they'll love you less with their true memories, because I can tell you without a doubt that it won't be the case," Red stated.

"Of course not…" Emma refuted.

"Look sister...we wish there was another way too, but Regina will be here any minute and if your parents see her without their true memories, it could get ugly," Grumpy warned. Emma sighed and turned back to them, as the other dwarves finished greeting them.

"Honey...what's wrong? You look pale," Snow fretted.

"I'm fine Mom. I think it's you we should worry about. We should get you off your feet," Emma replied.

"She's right," Charming agreed. Snow sighed.

"I'm fine...you both worry too much," Snow chided.

"We have some things to tell you both though," she started to say, as Hook gave her an encouraging nod and she tried to ignore the flutter in her stomach that it gave her.

"Does this have to do with that potion you drank?" Snow asked curiously. She nodded.

But before she could utter another word, a carriage drawn by horses arrived and Emma's eyes widened, as she watched her father go rigid, before drawing his sword and guarding her mother.

"Dad…" she started to say.

"Emma...that's the Queen's carriage," he said, as he noticed no one else seemed alarmed.

"I know Dad, that's part of what I need to tell you," Emma pleaded, as Regina got out of the carriage. Her eyes misted, as she saw Henry.

"Henry…" she uttered, confusing him and David tugged his grandson close.

"How do you know his name?" he demanded to know. Regina looked at him in confusion, noticing his and Snow's defensive stances...and at the same time, noticing Snow's swelled belly.

"Well...I see you two have been busy as usual," she commented dryly. Snow put her arms protectively over her baby bump, as Regina got out of the carriage.

"You didn't tell them?" Regina asked, as she noticed Henry looking at her fearfully.

"You only sent one potion. I was just about to try and explain it," Emma shot back.

"You had plenty of time before now," Regina sniped.

"Regina…" Emma started to say in exasperation.

"Emma...how do you know her?" Snow asked, trying to wrap her head around it. Emma put her hands over her face, preparing for a long explanation.

"Don't waste your breath, Miss Swan. I made three more potions, because I knew you'd muck this up," Regina snapped, as she held up the vials. Emma glared at her and took them, before approaching her family. She gave them a watery smile.

"I promise everything will make sense when you drink these," she said.

"Em...you want us to drink a potion the Queen made?" David asked incredulously.

"It's the same one I drank. I promise it's safe and it won't affect the baby," Emma promised her mother. Snow nodded.

"Okay honey… we trust you," Snow said. David nodded in agreement.

"Just before you do, I just want you guys to know that you are the best parents a girl could ever have," she said, as she hugged them.

"Oh honey…" Snow gushed.

"We love you too, princess," David added. She stepped back and nodded to them, as all three of them drank the potions. Once they opened their eyes, it was clear they now remembered.

"Mom!" Henry called, as he dove into Regina's arms.

"Regina…" Snow said.

"Welcome back," The Queen replied.

"That life...it seems so real," David commented in awe.

"Oh Emma…" Snow cried, now remembering all the pain her daughter had actually endured growing up.

"It's okay Mom...really, I have these really great memories now of being raised by you and Dad. I was unfair to you guys before when I blamed you for everything in Neverland," she cried.

"We understand, Princess. That life you had, growing up alone, that was never the life we wanted for you," David said. She sniffed.

"I know that now...without a doubt. The memories I have now...they're real. I don't care what anyone says. That life was real to me, as real as the life I actually had," she insisted. They smiled at her.

"For us too," David agreed. Snow nodded, as they hugged her tightly. Emma wiped her tears and accepted a hug from her son.

"So we're actually here? To stay?" he asked. David looked at Regina.

"Looks that way, kid," David replied.

"As you know, your castle is still in disarray, but we have taken mine back," Regina stated.

"Snow's...it's Snow's castle," David corrected.

"Charming," Snow chided.

"Well, I married into it," Regina commented, as they noticed a man armed with a bow approaching.

"The path appears to be clear, Your Majesty, though I suggest we start back to the castle, before any of those flying menaces make themselves known," he said.

"Maybe you're not useless after all, thief," Regina said. He smirked at her and opened the carriage door.

"Who is this?" Snow asked curiously.

"Robin Hood, milady," he introduced. She looked impressed.

"Snow White," she introduced herself.

"Ah, I believe our wanted posters once shared many a tree," he joked. Regina rolled her eyes and got into the carriage, as David joined them.

"You're going to make me ride in the carriage, aren't you?" she asked. He smirked.

"I think we both know you're too far along to ride a horse," he replied. She smirked back, deciding to let him win this one.

"This is Robin Hood," she told him.

" _The_ Robin Hood. I'm David," he said, impressed, as he held his hand out.

"A pleasure, _Prince_ David," Robin replied.

"If you three are quite done shooting the breeze, I'd like to return to _my_ castle now," Regina interjected impatiently. Snow smirked and kissed her husband tenderly, before getting into the carriage with Regina.

"Hey Gramps...do I get my own horse?" Henry asked excitedly.

"I think you better share one with your Mom for now, kid. But I promise now that we'll have the time, we'll get back to those lessons," he promised.

"Okay...do you think my Dad is around?" Henry asked curiously. Charming looked up at Emma.

"The last we saw Baelfire, he and Belle were headed for his father's castle," Hook chimed. David nodded.

"Once we get back to the castle, we'll see if your Grams can send one of her bluebirds," he promised, as they started to move out.

* * *

"So...Robin Hood. He's cute," Snow mentioned. Regina rolled her eyes.

"He's a thief and he smells like forest," she complained. Snow only smirked.

"Meanwhile, you look like you swallowed a beach ball," Regina deflected. Snow smiled.

"He's a little eater," she replied.

"He?" Regina asked curiously. She nodded, almost giddy.

"We had an ultrasound and they asked us if we wanted to know. Since I didn't have my mother-in-law's charm, we decided we wanted to know if they could tell us," Snow explained.

"That would explain why your idiot husband is walking around like he's ten-feet tall," she complained. Snow giggled.

"Seriously though, thank you Regina. They may not be real...but that life felt real. The memories feel real. I'll always be grateful to you for that, we both will," Snow said sincerely. Regina was very touched, but tried to maintain her look of mild disdain.

"I just used a spell to give you good memories. I really had no control over what those would be," she tried deflect. But Snow simply smiled. She probably wasn't responsible for every memory, for there had been a few scary times in their memories, but Snow knew she was responsible for the positive tone.

Suddenly, it sounded like something heavy landed atop the carriage.

"What was that?" Snow asked. Her question was answered though, as a clawed talon burst through the back window. Snow jumped away, as the creature tried to grab for her and Regina blasted it with magic. It screeched violently and flew away, as the carriage came to a stop. Several of the creatures descended on their caravan and it became a battle.

"SNOW!" David cried, as he flung the carriage door open and practically carried his wife out of the carriage.

"I'm okay…" she assured him, as he cupped her face in his hands.

"I'm fine too, thanks for asking," Regina grumbled, as she got out and blasted another of the flying monkeys. Charming drew his sword and slashed at them, as several seemed to descend on them. Emma joined them to help protect her mother, while she ushered Henry behind Regina.

"We could use some of your magic right about now, Miss Swan," Regina called. Emma's hands glowed white, as she blasted another creature.

"I think they're after Mom," she realized.

"Over my dead body," David growled, as he slashed at another. To their horror, green smoke swirled before them, as the Wicked Witch herself appeared. David swung at her, but she waved her hand and his sword broke in half. The blade fell to the ground, leaving just the hilt in his hand.

"Such courage…" she commented to the Prince.

"Hello sis…" Zelena hissed at Regina.

"What the hell do you want, greenie?" Regina snapped.

"Oh, I just came to welcome the Royal family back and meet the lovely pair themselves," she taunted, as Charming protectively guarded Snow. But she froze all of them with her magic, as her winged beasts fluttered around. She smirked at Snow White, whose face was frozen in horror, as she placed her green hands on the swell of the princess' belly.

"Oh yes...such purity! It is true that you and your Charming prince create magical children. This one will be powerful as well," Zelena hissed.

"It will do nicely for my plan," she hissed, as she stepped back.

"Come along, my pretties," she called, as her beasts fluttered to her and they all disappeared in puffs of green smoke. Curiously, the hilt of Charming's sword also disappeared from his hand. Once she was gone, the spell wore off and they were able to move again.

"She wants our baby…" Snow said with dread in her voice.

"Never...I will never let her touch you," Charming insisted.

"She's going to take our baby," Snow repeated, as she started to break down in tears. Charming held her close and tried to console her.

"What the hell could she want with a baby?" Emma asked.

"I have no idea. It could be any number of things. You'd be surprised how many spells require baby parts," Regina replied. David glared daggers at her, as Snow and Emma looked horrified.

"What? It's true and anyhow, it's a waste of my time to consult my library, because it is vastly incomplete. However, there is one library and a certain bookworm that is good at this kind of thing," Regina mentioned.

"Belle…" Emma realized.

"Once we get back to the palace, we can send word to them. I'm sure Neal will want to know that Henry is back," Regina said. David sighed.

"Thank you Regina," he said.

"It doesn't matter what she wants the baby for. She's not getting her slimy green paws on _him_ ," Regina replied. Snow started to calm down and smiled at her step mother. Regina really had changed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.

Premise; What if Regina was able to make it possible for Snow and Charming to go with them? What if they had memories of coming through the wardrobe together to raise Emma in the Land Without Magic? What kind of life might they have had? Meanwhile, things are anything but calm in the Enchanted Forest and they need a Savior again.

This story rotates between present day events and flashbacks to the memories our Charming family might have had if they came through the wardrobe before Emma was born.

Thanks for all the amazing response to this story! Keep the feedback coming. Here are individual responses to reviews:

 **Moma bear Emma Swan: I think you'll be surprised where Neal is concerned. ;) Glad you're enjoying the story.**

 **Sara K M: Glad you're enjoying it so much. Yes, since the main focus of this story is the memories, I didn't really change much about Zelena and her underuse of her minions. Yeah, they've basically walked into a worse situation than they were in. Really, they should have stayed in the Land without Magic, but they wouldn't abandon their people. I know Augusta is not as big as say Portland or Bangor, but I thought it would probably seem big to Snow and Charming. Really glad you're enjoying the story. :)**

 **CharmingsDaughter: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it so much. There will be some protective Snowing, but also protective Emma.**

 **Guest: Glad you like the story, but I think you're confused. David didn't become a flying monkey in the canon. I think you're thinking about when he got clipped by the arrow in Neverland and was poisoned with dreamshade. And yes, this story is only five chapters, as I have already finished it. However, I am toying with the idea of sequels.** **sexystarwarslover: I think you'll be surprised where Neal is concerned. ;)**

 **Glad you're enjoying the story so much, especially the flashbacks. Captivated by the fight and on the edge of your seat is what I like to hear. :)**

Thanks For the Memories

Chapter 4

 _ **Misty Haven, Maine**_

 _ **2000**_

In the last few months, there had been very happy and very sad times. Emma, their baby girl, was all grown up and had just graduated High School. But it was bittersweet. During the months of Emma's senior year, Tessa became very ill. They had found a tumor in her brain and the prognosis was terminal.

The tumor was inoperable and the treatments would have made Tessa even sicker without changing the ultimate outcome. So she made the decision to discontinue treatment and spend her remaining months with the little family that had become her own.

They were sad, but Mary took to running the diner for her and hired extra help since she had just finished getting her teaching degree.

The three of them spent as much time with Tessa as possible and though she didn't say it, they knew she also missed her estranged daughter.

That's when David decided to use the available resources at the police station to track down Tessa's daughter, Tara Gray. It had been a lot of work, but he proved that he was good at finding people and contacted her to tell her that her mother was dying.

Despite her falling out with her mother, Tara came all the way from her new home in Portland Oregon to see Tessa.

Tara's first reaction to the people that had supposedly been living with her mother for the last seventeen years was not good. She was standoffish at best with David when he greeted her at the airport and the drive back to Tessa's diner had been quiet and uncomfortable.

It was just like her mother to take in strays and she was instantly convinced that these people had probably been taking advantage of her mother. But that was before she saw her mother with the two women she was told were Mary and Emma.

"Oh...I'm just so proud of you both. Emma graduating High School already. Stars, it feels like yesterday you were toddling around the diner while your mother waitressed," Tessa gushed.

"Tell me about it," Mary said, getting misty eyed.

"And you...getting your teaching degree. I'm just so proud. You'll be the most wonderful teacher," Tessa added.

"Thank you...but I could have never done it without the encouragement from my family, especially you," Mary said, as the tears started to fall.

"Oh child...it's all right. I'm gonna be okay," Tessa assured them.

"That's not what the doctor said, Nana," Emma cried.

"I know honey. I'm going to pass on from this life, but it's only the end of one journey and the beginning of another. I've had a very long, good life, so very good, these last years with you and your parents. It's time for me to go be with my beloved Reggie," she explained, as her girls cried. It was at that point that David knocked softly and they looked up, seeing the young woman there.

"Tara…is that really you?" Tessa uttered in amazement.

"Hello Mom," Tara said, as she came into the room.

"We should give you some time," Mary said, as she wiped her tears and was about to usher Emma out of the room. But Tara stopped her.

"No...you should all stay. It's clear that you're family as much as I am," she admitted. Mary smiled at her and leaned back against her husband, as he put his arms around her.

And with her family around her, Tessa passed away, just before midnight. The days following were sad days and they grieved together. The burial ceremony was beautiful and many who had frequented Tessa's diner over the years, attended.

* * *

It was a few days later when Mary received a job offer in Portland, Oregon from Tara. The woman was the principal of an elementary school in Portland and offered the open position to Mary as a way to thank her for taking care of her mother and making her happy. After discussing it at length, Mary and David made the decision to take her up on it and once Emma graduated, they moved to Portland.

The diner was signed over to a lovely pair of women, who had also worked for Tessa for a long time and they knew it would be in good hands.

Portland was a new experience for the Swan family. Mary loved her new job, David liked his new position at the Portland Police Department, and Emma started taking classes at the Community college.

But it was at a store near the campus that she met Neal Cassidy a couple months after they moved there. The next few months following that were very worrisome for Mary and David, as Emma rebelled and was drawn into Neal's schemes. Emma knew that Neal was a thief, but love had blinded her, so much so, that she had no idea he was actually a wanted man in Phoenix.

When wanted posters for him began to surface in Portland, he told Emma that he needed to go to Canada for a while and asked her to run away with him. Head over heels in love as she was, she agreed.

Before they were set to run away together, Emma left her parents a letter, telling them that she loved them, but she wanted to be with Neal.

That night, at Neal's request, Emma went to retrieve something from a locker at the train station for him. But it turned out to be a set up and Emma was caught with stolen watches.

She was extradited to Phoenix, where the original theft had occurred and Emma felt so stupid. She loved Neal, but he had run off to Canada without her and set her up to take the fall for his crime. Her parents had been right all along and she had treated them terribly.

But their love and support never wavered. They hired an attorney and came to Phoenix for her hearing. But despite representation and a clean record, Emma had received a judge that decided he wanted to make an example of young, naive girls.

* * *

"I have reviewed your case carefully, Miss Swan and while I'm inclined to believe that you may not have truly known what was inside that locker, you most certainly knew the kind of man Mr. Cassidy was. A thief and yet, you still let love cloud your judgement. Too many young girls have been in your position, Miss Swan, but I don't believe coddling you is the answer," he said harshly, casting a disapproving look at her parents. David clenched his fist and Snow clutched his arm.

"Love is destructive and a lesson must be learned," the judge continued. This callous man reminded both Snow and David of the ruthless King George, if only in disposition.

" _Love is a disease,"_ he had harshly once told Snow. George had once punished her for loving Charming by cursing her. This judge was now going to punish Emma for loving Neal. Magic had saved Snow the pain of that curse, but there would be no magic to save her daughter from prison and it broke her heart. She had always had Charming's love, but Emma didn't have Neal and it seemed their love was one sided. It was something Snow couldn't fathom and never wanted such heartache for her baby.

Many in this land did not love like they did. But they knew a different way. They knew true love was everything and it would get them through this. And together, they would get Emma through this.

"That's why I have decided to sentence you to eleven months in a minimum security prison here in Phoenix," she said, slamming his gavel down. Snow clutched her husband's arm, as David glared at the judge, silently imploring him not to do anything rash.

"Mom...Daddy...I'm so sorry," Emma sobbed. Snow hugged her tightly and tears slipped down her cheeks.

"It's okay baby, we love you, no matter what," Snow cried. David hugged her and cradled her head.

"Mom is right, princess. We'll come visit as often as they'll let us," he promised, as the officers pried her away from her crying parents. It was soon discovered a few days later that Emma was eight weeks pregnant.

* * *

 _ **The Enchanted Forest**_

 _ **Present Day**_

 _Laughter filled Snow's senses, as she slowly became aware and was roused from sleep. It was strange, because the laughter almost sounded like it was under water. Her emerald eyes snapped open, as the cackling became much clearer. She clutched her stomach and instantly started to panic, noticing the swell was gone. She shot up from the floor where she was laying and screamed, as her husband lay beside her, his white tunic soaked in blood._

" _No, no, no...not again…" she cried, as she leaned over him and let out a gut wrenching sob. His blue eyes were open and frozen in death._

" _Charming…" she sobbed, as she noticed her hands and dress were covered in his blood. In desperation, she kissed him._

" _Come back to me," she pleaded, though she knew he was gone. This was something true love's kiss couldn't fix._

 _The evil cackle returned and she looked up at the green skinned witch, who held her baby. She reached out and then noticed the figure lying behind her, eyes also frozen open in the finality of death. And she screamed again._

" _EMMA!" she sobbed uncontrollably._

" _Would you look at that? I've everything my dear sis never could. I've destroyed Snow White," she hissed, as she disappeared with the baby, leaving the broken princess behind._

* * *

Snow sat up in bed with a start, her chest heaving, as she gasped for air. She looked beside her and let out a sob of relief, as her beloved lay sleeping beside her. It had just been a dream...no a nightmare. She tried to calm her breathing and managed to get out of bed, before going to the window. It was dawn and she took in the view. They were really back. Their return to the palace had been celebrated, but marred with the revelation that the witch wanted their unborn child. She held her hands protectively over her belly and started to cry. All those wonderful memories of raising Emma were not real. What had really happened was she had to give her up to save her. Was history doomed to repeat itself?

"Snow…" David called. She quickly tried to dry her tears so as not to worry him, but he was by her side in an instant. She collapsed in his strong arms and cried against his bare chest.

"My darling…" he soothed.

"I can't lose you...I can't lose Emma again and I can't lose this baby," she sobbed.

"We will not lose Emma or this baby, not as long as there is breath in my body," he promised. She choked back a sob.

"That's what I'm afraid of. In my nightmare...you were killed. There was no curse to save you this time," she sobbed, as he held her.

"We will stop her. We will get our happy ending," he promised fiercely.

"We had it. We were so happy and I know those memories aren't real, but I want them to be! How can they be so vivid and not be real?" she rambled.

"Because our love is real...so very real," he replied passionately. He kissed her forehead and then her lips with tender passion, as he held her face in his hands. Their lips parted and her eyes fluttered open. She felt her heart skip a beat, as he gazed at her with so much love that it took her breath away.

"Now, why don't you put your feet up and I'll bring you breakfast. I'm sure the cooks are making those homemade fruit filled pastries you love," he tempted. She smiled coyly.

"Now that you mention it, we are hungry," she replied, as she rubbed the swell of her stomach. He smiled brightly and his hand caressed her baby bump.

"Anything for you, my darling and our baby," he replied, as he kissed her again. She watched him put his tunic on and slip out, as she sat down on their bed. She heard a knock and saw Emma peek her head in.

"Hi sweetie...you're up early," Snow said, as her daughter slipped in.

"Yeah, I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. New place, I guess," she shrugged, as she sat down with her mother.

"I know you miss our home in the other land. I do too. It was a good life," Snow replied. Emma smiled.

"It was," she agreed.

"But we can have a good life here too. Henry loves it already and he's excited to see his Dad," Emma added.

"And what about you?" Snow asked curiously. Emma sighed.

"I want Neal to be in Henry's life. He'll always be a connection between us...but I think there's just too much damage between us," Emma lamented.

"Is it that...or do you maybe have feelings for someone else?" Snow asked with a knowing smile. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Mom…" she protested.

"I just want you to be happy, sweetheart," she assured her. Emma smiled.

"I am. I have a family that loves me. I have actual memories now of growing up with you and Dad. I know they're not real, but they feel real. And they're so good, mostly," Emma said.

"They feel real to us too. It's everything we wanted," Snow agreed wistfully.

"Magic can be unpredictable," Regina chimed in, as she stood in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, I overheard, as I was passing by," she said. Snow smiled.

"It's okay...come in please," Snow requested.

"What did you mean about magic?" Emma asked curiously.

"I meant that when I implanted that initial memory in your parents, the magic may very well have grown legs of its own and spun even more vivid memories than intended. It's why they feel real whereas your curse memories you had in Storybrooke were hazy at best," she tried to explain, as there was another knock at the door.

"Your Majesty, I hope I'm not interrupting. I am the midwife and handmaiden that has been hired for Princess Snow," the woman called from behind the door.

"Please come in," Snow called. As the woman entered, Snow and Emma gasped, for the woman now standing before them looked exactly like Tessa.

"Tessa…" Snow uttered.

"I'm sorry princess?" the woman asked respectfully, snapping Snow out of her daze.

"I'm sorry, you just remind me of someone I once knew," Snow apologized. The woman smiled kindly.

"No need for apologies, Your Majesty. My name is Tally," she said, bowing slightly.

"It's nice to meet you Tally," Snow replied warmly.

"May I?" she asked, gesturing to Snow's belly. The princess nodded and she placed her hands on the swell of Snow's stomach.

"You're very near your time to deliver. He or she will be very healthy I think," she said, as she felt around. Snow smiled.

"He," she confirmed. Tally smiled.

"A handsome little prince, who no doubt will be as charming as his father," she said. Snow smiled and got teary, as Emma squeezed her hand.

"He will," she agreed.

"I'll be back later to go over everything," she said, as she quietly left them.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Emma asked. Snow dried her tears.

"Yeah...it's silly that I'm missing someone that wasn't real," she lamented.

"Hey...Tessa was pretty real to me," Emma commented, as Snow broke down crying.

"Mom...hey it was real. For _us_ it was real. I have two sets of childhood memories now. One that's really bad and one that's so good. People can tell us that it wasn't real, but it was real to us and both sets of memories make us who we are," she insisted. Snow sniffed.

"What's Dad always saying...we are both? Cause he's right. The bad memories made me who I am, but so did these good memories," Emma told her.

"Growing up alone made me tough and strong and independent, but I also put up walls. Growing up with you and Dad made me strong in a different way. I may still have walls, but I have people inside those walls now. You, Dad, Henry, and Regina," Emma said, looking at the Queen, who was taken aback.

"And I look at what you and Dad have...that love and I've never wanted that more than I do now. I could have never dreamed of hoping for such before you guys. You, Dad, and Henry have taught me to believe in love and hope. And _that_ is real," Emma said passionately, as Snow cried.

"I'm just so frightened that it's all going to be taken away again...that I'm going to lose this baby like I lost you," she confessed.

"You're not going to lose this one," Regina said firmly. Emma nodded.

"She's right, not gonna happen," Emma assured. Snow sniffed and squeezed her hand.

"I should be comforting you about this. I mean, this place is completely new to you and I just went to pieces," she said, feeling silly. Emma hugged her.

"You're pregnant, Mom and I remember what those hormones are like," Emma teased.

"And you're probably hungry. Where is that husband of yours?" Regina added. Snow smirked.

"I'm sure he'll be along soon," Snow said.

* * *

Snow's castle was unfamiliar to him, as they had not lived here during the first year of their marriage. But he didn't have trouble finding his way, for any number of Knights or guards were only too happy to guide him in the right direction.

Once he reached the atrium, he was surprised to see the dwarves escorting Neal and Belle into the castle and spied Hook observing nearby.

"David!" Belle greeted. He greeted her in return with a hug.

"Belle...it's good to see you," David said.

"Then it's true...Henry and Emma are here too?" he asked.

"They are. I didn't know we would see you this soon. We just sent a bird your way last night," he mentioned. They exchanged a glance.

"We were already on our way here by then," Neal revealed.

"I've been researching what Zelena could possibly need a baby for on the way and I think I've found something. In fact, I'm fairly certain that the news of your family's arrival saved Neal's life," she said.

"What?" David asked. Neal sighed.

"During the past year, we've been doing a lot of research and thought we had found a way to bring my Dad back. So we journeyed to the vault of the Dark One. Your bird interrupted me from finishing the ceremony," Neal explained.

"And it's a good thing it did. Had Neal opened the vault, Rumple could have been revived, but at the cost of Neal's life," Belle continued.

"A life for a life," David surmised. They nodded.

"And we think it was exactly what Zelena wanted. She stole the dagger from us," Neal said.

"She wants to control the Dark One," David said. They nodded.

"And she might sacrifice one of her minions now. She watched us do the ceremony," Neal replied gravely.

"But what could mine and Snow's baby have to do with any of this?" David asked in confusion.

"Grumpy told me that after your sword broke during the ambush yesterday that the hilt disappeared, right?" Belle asked.

"Yes," he answered, still confused.

"Regina probably didn't tell you, but Zelena tried to take her heart too before you guys were back," Neal said.

"No, she didn't mention that and I'm still confused as to what a heart and the hilt of my sword has to do with our son," David replied. Belle smiled at that. She was eager to see Snow again and congratulate her.

"If I'm right, I think the hilt of your sword is a symbol of your courage. A heart and courage are ingredients," Belle explained.

"We think my father represents knowledge, as he was prolific in all forms of magic," Neal continued.

"And the baby?" David asked.

"Innocence. And the product of the truest love is the epitome of innocence," Belle replied.

"What kind of spell needs those ingredients?" David asked.

"Only one," Belle replied, as she opened her book for him to see. David's eyes widened.

"Time travel?" he asked in disbelief. She nodded.

"For whatever reason, we think Zelena is trying to go back in time," Neal replied.

"I don't think I have to tell you how dangerous that could be for everyone," Belle added. David nodded.

"But she doesn't have her ingredients yet. Even if she revives my father, she still needs Regina's heart and the baby. We just need to stop that from happening," Neal said. David nodded.

"Thank you. I'm going to get breakfast for Snow and then I'm not leaving her side," he said.

"Do you think it would be okay if I came up to see her later?" Belle asked. He smiled.

"She would love that," he replied, as he turned to Neal.

"Henry should be up soon. I'm sure he'd love to wake up to his Dad," he told the other man. Neal smiled and started off for the residence wing of the castle to surprise his boy.

* * *

 _ **Phoenix, Arizona**_

 _ **2001**_

Emma was already sobbing, as she was wheeled to the prison infirmary. Prison had been hell for her, but the bright spot was that her parents never lost hope in her. They came to visit her each week and gave her small comforts of home. Emma still felt so stupid for getting taken in by Neal's lies, but her parent's support never wavered. So when she saw them waiting in the infirmary, the tears came harder.

"Mom...Daddy…" she uttered.

"Oh my sweet girl," Mary fussed.

"Hi Princess," David said.

"How are you here?" she asked. Mary smiled.

"I called in a few favors. Guess it helps that I'm a cop," he shrugged. Mary smiled.

"Your father is very charming, after all and well liked by his superiors," Mary added with a coy smile.

"I'm so sorry...you must be so disappointed in me," Emma sobbed. They had gone over this before, but Emma didn't yet feel worthy of their support and acceptance.

"Shh...nonsense, honey, we love you," Mary cooed.

"And we love this baby…" David added. Emma shook her head.

"I can't...I can't be a mother," Emma refuted, as another contraction hit her. The nurses prepared her to give birth and the doctor approached.

"All right Emma, it's time to start pushing," he said, glancing at the two people with her. He was a bit uncomfortable allowing them in the delivery room, but had reluctantly agreed when David's Captain pleaded their case. Truthfully, he thought the pair looked much too young to be Emma's parents, but given that the girl about to give birth was so young, he figured perhaps her mother had been just as young as well.

Emma screamed, pushing as instructed, before collapsing back against the pillow. She clutched her father's hand and her mother mopped her forehead with a cool cloth.

"The head is crowning...just a few more big pushes," the doctor instructed. Emma screamed, as she pushed and soon the doctor was holding a crying, wriggling infant.

"It's a boy," he announced. Emma fell back against the pillow and looked at her parents, who stared at the baby in awe.

"He's beautiful Emma," David said, as they cleaned him off.

"We'll support you, no matter what decision you make," Mary added softly.

"What if I do keep him and I'm not good at being a mother?" she cried.

"Oh sweetheart, you'll be wonderful," Mary assured.

"But I'm still in here for two months. How can I ask you guys to take care of him for me," she cried.

"Emma, we would love to. He's our grandson and you're our daughter. Nothing would make us happier. But this decision has to make _you_ happy," David implored. Emma sniffed and stared at the baby, as the doctor waited for her decision.

"I want to hold my son," she squeaked. Mary and David shared a beaming smile, as the doctor placed the infant in her arms. Mary cried with her, as they gazed down at him and several tears escaped down David's cheeks as well.

"Do you know what you're going to name him?" Mary asked. Emma thought for a moment and the name literally just popped into her mind. Looking back, she wasn't able to even decide where it had come from.

"Henry...Henry Swan," she said, missing the curious look her parents exchanged.

"Henry is a wonderful name," Mary told her.

"Do you want to hold him?" Emma asked. Mary smiled brightly.

"Of course I do," Mary replied, as Emma gently placed him in his grandmother's arms, as his grandfather gazed down at him over her shoulder.

"Oh Charming...look at him," Mary gushed. David smiled.

"He'll be in good hands until I can come home," Emma choked. David squeezed her hand.

"You'll be home soon. And then, maybe we'll find somewhere to make a fresh start," David said.

"What are you thinking?" Emma asked.

Well, your Mom has been subbing here in Phoenix, but she got a job offer in New York to start in the fall. We wouldn't need to leave until you're released and it would be a fresh start for all of us," David replied, as he shared a glance with his wife and she nodded.

"What?" Emma asked.

"I've been thinking about instead of applying to the New York City P.D. that I would go into business as a bail bondsman and hiring my beautiful daughter to work with me," David told her. Emma's eyes widened.

"Dad...you're going to quit being a cop?" she asked.

"I'll still be finding people and it's something we're both good at," he replied.

"But you love being a cop. Why would you give that up for me?" Emma asked.

"I'm not giving anything up. In fact, I'll be gaining so much," he replied. Emma smiled, as he kissed her head.

"Okay...New York it is then, once I get out of here anyway," Emma said. Mary nodded and squeezed her hand.

"You'll get through these next two months and we'll help you. Henry will help you too and then we'll make a fresh start as a family," Mary said. Emma smiled. Maybe things would be okay, after all.

* * *

 _ **Enchanted Forest**_

 _ **Present Day**_

Henry rubbed sleep from his eyes, as he heard whispering in his room. He opened his bleary eyes and focused on the person standing at the end of his bed.

"Dad!" he cried, as he flew out of bed and threw his arms around Neal.

"Hey buddy," Neal said fondly, as he hugged him.

"I missed you," Neal said, as Emma smiled at them.

"I missed you too, even if I didn't really know it," Henry replied.

"Why don't you clean up and we'll go have breakfast together," he suggested.

"Okay," Henry replied, as he disappeared into the washroom.

"Gods...he's grown," Neal commented wistfully. Emma smiled.

"I know. He got really good at math too," she mentioned.

"Really?" he asked fondly and she nodded.

"It was a good life, huh?" he asked.

"Really good...but we belong here. I just... I can't let this witch steal my parent's baby," Emma lamented.

"Hey, we won't let it happen," Neal assured.

"And how are we going to stop her? She's apparently more powerful than Regina," Emma asked in exasperation.

"But she's not more powerful than you," Neal reminded.

"Neal…" she started to complain.

"It's true...you're the product of the truest love. True love is powerful, nothing beats it and your parents apparently share something more than the run of the mill true love," he commented. Emma sighed.

"Why do you think she's after your parent's baby? Phillip and Aurora are about to have a baby too, but she's not after that baby, even though it would have been an easier conquest," he told her.

"And from what I've been told, your mother was pregnant with you at the same time Ella was pregnant with Alexandra. Yet it's you that is the savior. It's you Emma...you can beat her and she knows it," Neal said.

"Yeah Mom, that's why she sent the flying monkeys after you. She wanted to stop you from interfering so she could go after Grams," Henry added, as he came out of the washroom. Neal gestured dramatically to their son.

"From the mouths of babes," he announced and she sighed.

"And what if I fail?" she questioned.

"You won't. You're going to have a whole hell of a lot of back up," he promised. Emma took a deep, calming breath.

"Okay...I guess we better get you fed, kid," Emma suggested.

"Then we can totally go riding, right?" Henry asked.

"Sure kid," Emma answered.

"Maybe Hook can come too," Henry suggested. Emma glanced at Neal and he shrugged.

"Hook and I are good now," Neal assured her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked.

"He brought my kid back to me," Neal said, as Henry walked ahead of them.

"I know there's a lot of damage between us and I want you to be happy...even if it's not with me," Neal confessed. She nodded.

"Thanks...but I'm not sure there's anything between me and Hook," she said, as they continued to the kitchen. Neal only smiled knowingly. There were times that he knew Emma better than she knew herself.

* * *

 _ **New York City**_

 _ **2003**_

"Mama!" two-year-old Henry called, as Emma stepped through the door that evening and he toddled to her. She grinned and picked him up, planting a kiss on his chubby cheek.

"Hey kid," Emma said.

"Gams...cake!" Henry called, as he pointed his chubby finger in the direction of the kitchen.

"Grams made cake? I wonder who that could be for?" David teased, as he tickled his grandson's tummy. Henry giggled.

"Me Gamps!" he called.

"You huh? Suppose all those presents are you too, huh?" she asked.

"Cause it's my birfday!" he announced excitedly.

"It is and how many are you today, sweetie?" Mary asked, as they watched him look at his hand and put up two fingers.

"Two!" he called. David smiled and approached his wife, kissing her eagerly. She sighed into his kiss, her arms encircling his neck, as that familiar feeling of butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Even after all these years, their love and passion for each other hadn't diminished. If anything, they only fell in love a little more each day. She gasped in surprise, as their lips parted and he presented her with a bouquet of snowdrops. Though she probably shouldn't have been surprised. He was always surprising her with romantic gestures, whether it be snowdrops, bringing her breakfast in bed on quiet Sundays, or little love notes he would often sneak into her lunch bag.

"Thank you...but it's not my birthday," she teased.

"Since when do I need a reason to bring my wife her favorite flowers?" he teased back, as their lips met again. Emma cleared her throat.

"Children in the room," she teased, though she secretly loved that her parents were still so in love and even more secretly hoped she'd find love like that someday.

"Okay...cake or presents first?" David asked.

"Pwesents!" Henry announced.

"Presents it is then," Snow said, as they smiled at their daughter and grandson. Their time in Portland had been rocky. Emma's almost year in prison had been even harder for all of them. But they had all survived and come out of it an even stronger and closer knit family. Their life in this strange land was very good.

* * *

 _ **The Enchanted Forest**_

 _ **Present Day**_

Later that day, Snow and Charming walked through the palace gardens. There were many memories there for Snow. She spent her youngest years toddling around these gardens with her mother and in later years, escaping here when she and Regina were on less than amicable terms. When she had fled the castle for her life, it had always been the place she missed most of all.

"Are you sure you're feeling up to this, my darling?" he asked. She smiled at his concern.

"I'm fine, my love. A trek through the gardens is hardly strenuous. This was always my favorite place when I was growing up," she mentioned.

"It's beautiful...like you," he mentioned, as he swept a snowdrop from the flower bed and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled, as he lowered his lips to hers and momentarily, they forgot their worries and the threats made by the Wicked Witch.

"Here they are," Emma called in relief, as they pulled apart.

"Oh for the love of Zeus...we're trying to keep my crazy sister from ambushing us and you two idiots are smelling flowers," Regina griped.

"We're fine, Regina," Charming retorted.

"For now, until one of those winged beasts swoops down on you while you two are sucking face," she shot back.

"I thought you had a protection spell around the castle?" Snow asked.

"I do...but if she manages to use one of her minions to revive the Dark One, I'm not sure if there's anything that can keep him out," Regina warned.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were worried about us," David surmised. She glowered at him.

"You wish, Shepherd. It just so happens that Henry loves you both and I don't want him to be sad if something happened," she retorted. But Snow could see right through her bluster.

"Right...well, we should go inside then," Snow suggested. He nodded and kissed her cheek.

"You go on ahead with Regina. I'll be right behind you," he said.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, for she knew when something was eating at him. But he put on a smile for her.

"I'm fine, I'm just going to check the perimeter," he said, as Emma stayed behind with him.

"Mind if I tag along?" she asked.

"Of course not," he replied, as he offered his arm and she hooked hers with his.

"You going to tell me what's bothering you?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Nothing," he deflected.

"Dad…" she prompted.

"I'm fine," he answered.

"Daddy…" she urged. He sighed.

"I'm scared Em," he admitted.

"About Zelena?" she asked.

"About that...but I guess I wasn't worried about this before our memories were returned, because we had memories of raising you. We'd done this before. But then...we found out those memories aren't real. And now I'm worried that I'm going to be a terrible father, because I have no clue what I'm doing," he confessed.

"Oh Dad...you're going to be the best father. You already are," she insisted.

"But those memories...they're not real. No matter how much I want them to be," he replied dejectedly.

"Hey, they're pretty damn real to me," she insisted, as he looked at her.

"And you were the best Dad a little girl could ask for. You still are," she added.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded.

"You were the Dad I always dreamed of having and you're going to be that great Dad to baby bro too," she assured him.

"Thanks princess," he replied, truly feeling reassured, as they headed back inside.

* * *

As they ventured back inside the castle walls, Snow took in the bustle of the staff and servants around the Throne room. Now that they had returned, there was already buzz about a very large coronation celebration and planning was already underway. It was not something she insisted on and had a feeling it was being headed up by her loyal friends. The Throne room was newly finished and curiously fitted with two extra thrones. Regina's had not been removed, a testament to how far her step-mother had come. It was now situated to the side of the center throne that she knew was to be hers. They wanted her to rule as their Queen and that somewhat terrified Snow.

She had been raised from birth for this, until things had gone so awry. She didn't know if she knew how to be a Queen anymore. But the other Throne beside hers on the opposite side of Regina's told her that she wouldn't do this alone. Despite not being born royal, David was a natural leader. He would be the strong hand and unwavering support in her rule. And to her joy, she had a feeling she'd have Regina for council as well. She had to smile at the smaller fourth and fifth thrones situated behind theirs. It seemed Emma and Henry would also be crowned. She put a hand to her belly and felt her baby kick. Yes, there would be a sixth throne someday too.

She leaned back against David, as she felt him approach behind her. She turned and leaned her head against his chest, as she felt his arms encircle her, his strong hand resting on their baby. She watched his face light up in wonder, as the baby kicked. Her eyes misted.

"Are you okay, my darling?" he asked tenderly. She nodded and breathed in his scent that was uniquely Charming. A mix of leather and musk.

"Mmm...are you?" she hummed.

"I know when something is bothering you too," she said knowingly. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Traditionally, public displays of affection by royals was frowned upon, but it was one tradition she was happy to toss out the window.

"I am now. Our daughter helped me see things clearly," he told her.

"Me too," she said, with a smile, as she spotted the midwife from earlier.

"There's someone you should meet," she said, as she held onto his arm, as they walked.

"Lady Tally," Snow said, as the woman turned to them and she watched her husband's eyes widen.

"David...this is Tally, our midwife," she introduced.

"Well, the handsome, proud father himself," Tally boasted with a bow to him.

"It's an honor to meet you. It's the consensus among the ladies around here the our Princess Snow certainly has good taste in men, Your Highness," Tally teased, as Snow smiled.

"It's lovely to meet you, Tally. I feel better that someone like you will be helping Snow deliver," he said graciously.

"Hey Gramps...Dad and I are going to practice with our swords. But he and Hook are arguing about the best stance," Henry said. David smirked.

"Guess we need to show them both, don't we?" he said, as he kissed Snow's cheek and went with his grandson.

"Stars child, you named that one appropriately," Tally gushed, as she fanned herself, making Snow giggle.

"No wonder all my handmaidens giggle like school girls about him," she commented. Snow smiled and gazed at him across the room.

"That's my Charming." she said, as the Throne room erupted in chaos. Robin Hood burst in with his son, followed by his Merry Men. Charming returned to her side immediately. Snow watched him hurry to Regina.

"I'm sorry, I know you entrusted me to hide your heart from Zelena, but her beasts had Roland. I had no choice," he lamented, but Regina held her hand up.

"Nothing is worth losing a child over, believe me," she replied quietly.

"We have to assume she found a way to revive my father then," Neal chimed in, as inhuman screeching could be heard outside the castle walls.

"Line up men, axes ready," Grumpy ordered, as the dwarves prepared to fight. Swords were drawn by Neal, Hook, and Charming. Robin threaded an arrow and Granny readied her crossbow. Emma and Regina's hands glowed with magic, as Red transformed. Snow cried out and held her stomach, looking up at her husband.

"The baby is coming," she uttered…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.

 **This story is an AU of 3x11 - Going Home.**

 **What if Regina was able to make it possible for Snow and Charming to go with them? What if they had memories of coming through the wardrobe together to raise Emma in the Land Without Magic? What kind of life might they have had? Meanwhile, things are anything but calm in the Enchanted Forest and they need a Savior again.**

 **This story rotates between present day events and flashbacks to the memories our Charming family might have had if they came through the wardrobe before Emma was born.**

 **This is the final chapter! I hope everyone has enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews are always very much appreciated pretty please. :)**

 **Here are individual responses to the reviews:**

 **Sara K M: Yeah, Tessa's death was sad, but for the false memories to work, they had to leave Maine for Portland. It was the natural trajectory for those memories to go. And yes, the judge was too harsh, but probably had a point. I wanted to show two extremes for Emma. One life where she was abandoned and alone after Neal like in the canon and one where her parents were there and never gave up.**

 **I know in the canon, Snow was pro SwanFire, but that was the Snow that didn't experience exactly what her daughter went through with Neal. But now she has pseudo memories of how broken she was and memories of she and Charming having to endure eleven months of their baby in jail. Snow may seem to be pushing a little with Killian, but she also just watched Emma lose Walsh, even though Emma wasn't in love with him, she cared for him and he ended up not being a good man again. Despite her reservations with Killian, she also recognizes the signs of obvious attraction and pull toward someone. She had it when she met Charming right away.**

 **I'm so glad you've enjoyed this story so much. I too wanted to make sure to mention how important Snowing's baby was to Zelena's plan and that she didn't need just any baby. I also love the Snowing romantic moments too and try to get in as many as possible. :)**

 **DramaQueen127: Wow...thanks! I'm glad you think so. That's quite a compliment. :)**

 **Guest: Yeah, Little John was scratched and turned into a monkey, but David was not. I remember that scene, but I never took it as a shout out to Star Trek, but it could have been. I've never been a big Star Trek fan. Glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **sexystarwarslover: Yep, the baby is coming. I wanted to keep Neal alive. I've always thought they still could have moved forward with Captain Swan without killing Neal. For Henry's sake, I didn't want Neal to die. As for Tessa, yeah I didn't want her to die, but it was the natural direction for their memories to take them. And if you liked cute little Henry flashbacks, there's another one in this final chapter. So glad you enjoyed this story so much!**

Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 5

 _ **New York City**_

 _ **2005**_

Six-year-old Henry Swan knew his family was a bit different from other families. He knew he was different as well. That wasn't always easy, because other kids could be really mean. But Henry rather liked that his family was different. Mommy always said it was because they were special and he liked that.

They even played a special game. At home, he called his grandparents Grams and Gramps. But at school or in public, he called them Aunt Mary and Uncle David. It was a curious thing to Henry, but Mommy said it was because Grams and Gramps didn't look old enough to be grandparents. Henry didn't really know any different. To him, Grams and Gramps looking the same age as Mommy didn't seem all that strange. That's just the way it was.

So, he started paying attention to other kids' grandparents in public and at school functions. And Mommy was right. Grams and Gramps didn't look at all old like other grandparents. And it seemed most grandpa's didn't play with their grandsons as much. His Gramps played all kinds of games with him all the time.

Yep, his family was different and Henry thought he had figured out why. He loved reading his big book of stories his Mom had given him. Gramps liked to call the stories history, whatever that meant. He had strongly suspected before, but today had clinched it. He was almost certain that his Grams and Gramps were Snow White and Prince Charming from his book. And even at six, Henry knew it sounded crazy, but it would certainly explain everything.

Grams and Gramps were still young. Maybe that meant they were cursed like it said would happen in the book. Gramps even had a scar on his chin like Prince Charming in the book. Today, they were in the park near his favorite wishing fountain and though there was no music, Grams and Gramps were dancing together. Mommy looked embarrassed and people were kind of staring. Some were giving them smiles, others were poking fun at them, which he didn't think was nice. But Grams and Gramps didn't seem to notice, probably cause they couldn't stop looking at each other. He wished he knew for sure, but Mommy never gave him a very clear answer. Then Henry got an idea. He would make a wish.

"Mommy...can I make a wish?" Henry asked. Emma smiled and put a quarter in his small hand.

"Sure kid, why don't you wish your grandparents had a little shame," she joked. He had no idea what that meant, but he knew you weren't supposed to tell your wishes aloud.

"Mom...it won't come true if you tell people," he chided. Emma chuckled.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Emma replied. Henry closed his eyes and threw the coin into the fountain. He opened his eyes and glanced over to his grandparents. He gasped, as he saw them change. Grams was in a brilliant white gown and her hair was long and curly. Gramps was in princely red coat, black riding pants and boots, exactly like Prince Charming wore in the book. Henry grinned. That was the moment he knew the stories they told him, though fantastical, were true and Henry was glad they were special, even if no one could understand…

* * *

 _ **The Enchanted Forest**_

 _ **Present Day**_

Snow screamed in pain, as another contraction hit and Charming held her, whispering words of love to her as he had so long ago.

They were sequestered in the royal chambers with the midwife, while a battle raged outside their walls.

"This little one is in an awful hurry to meet his mama and papa. It's time to start pushing, honey. His head is crowning," Tally said. Snow's cries rang out, as her delivery began…

* * *

Outside the royal chambers, arrows flew at the winged beasts. The castle doors burst open, despite the magical protection spell to keep them sealed. Zelena stood there, in full costume, with an evil smirk on her green face.

"Clear the path for me...dearie," she cooed, as she poised the dagger in her hand and ordered the revived Rumpelstiltskin to do her bidding.

"Rumple…" Belle squeaked.

"Papa…" Neal uttered. The witch had done it. Whom she had used as a sacrifice, no one knew, but the Dark One was alive and well once again.

"Bae…" he said, his eyes tearing.

"Belle," he cried.

"I did not tell you to speak!" Zelena hissed, silencing him. The lanterns and candles lighting the castle flickered and the witch beamed gleefully.

"It's happening!" she said, as she used her hand to fling Belle and Neal away.

"I have a birthing to attend," she hissed. Rumple raised his hand with reluctance and in a sweeping motion, cleared Robin and the Merry Men from their path. Another sweeping motion eliminated the palace Knights and guards. The dwarves, Granny, and Red all fell to the floor unconscious due to the Dark One's power.

A fireball appeared in Regina's palm, as he faced her sister.

"Protecting Snow White? I'm disappointed in you, sis. You should relish what I'm about to do to her," Zelena hissed.

"Not today," Regina growled, as she launched her fireball. But Zelena's magic overpowered hers and she flung the Queen against the wall. Regina slumped to the floor, unconscious. Emma let out of howl and swiped Zelena with her blade, surprising her and slicing her cheek. Zelena touched the wound and saw blood on her hand.

"You're not getting near my parents, greenie," Emma spat. Neal groaned in pain, but started to get up. Hook ushered Henry over to his father and joined Emma, bring his sword up to strike position. Zelena only looked annoyed and scoffed.

"Rumple dear, please take care of this for me," she cooed. Killian felt his airway constrict and his feet leave the ground, as the Dark One tossed him away like a rag doll. Shimmering white power left Emma's hands in a beam of magic, which collided with Rumple's. But Emma's inexperience with magic found her overpowered and she hit the wall, magic biding her there as a spectator to what was about to occur.

"Wonderful. This open area will be the perfect place for my ritual," she said, as they used magic to carve the symbol Belle had shown them earlier in her book. Emma watched the witch place the hilt of her father's sword on one of the four pillars, followed by Regina's heart on the bottom pillar, and a brain on the third pillar. The brain, she assumed was the symbol of Rumpelstiltskin's knowledge as Belle had suggested. The top spot remained vacant for the final ingredient...her baby brother.

It was then that an infant's cry pierced the silence and Emma struggled fruitlessly, as Zelena cackled with glee and ascended the stairs.

"Gold...she's gone. You can release me," Emma pleaded.

"She thought of that, dearie. As long as that dagger is in her hand, I can't help you. But you can help yourself," he replied.

"I'm not strong enough," Emma responded, as she struggled.

"Yes, you are," he hissed in annoyance.

"I'm not...I'm not powerful," she refuted.

"Yes you are, you just won't believe it," Rumple growled.

"For once, the Crocodile is right, love," Hook groaned, as he picked himself up.

"You can do this, Emma," he urged.

* * *

Snow screamed through the final push, as Tally cradled the newborn and his cry pierced the air. Snow slumped back against her husband, as he stared with wide eyes, while the midwife cleaned him off and wrapped him in a blanket.

"Congratulations, Your Majesties," she said, as she placed him in Snow's arms, who was already crying. Charming's face was eclipsed with a huge grin, as he kissed his wife's hair and she grinned back at him.

"Look at him, Snow. He's so perfect," he said, as he kissed her temple. Snow could only nod and marvel at him.

But their happiness was interrupted, as their chamber doors burst open and Zelena slithered in.

"No…" Snow pleaded and then cried out, as Tally fell unconscious with the wave of her green hand. Charming drew his sword and brought it up to strike, but Zelena froze both of them with magic and gently plucked the baby boy from Snow's arms.

"You're my ticket to getting everything I want," she cooed, as she left the room. Once she was gone, the magic released them and they could move again. Snow burst into tears and David's eyes were like blue fire, as he clutched his sword and pulled Snow close for a brief moment.

"I'll get him, Snow...I'll bring him back," he promised, as he rushed out, as his wife sobbed uncontrollably.

* * *

He stormed down the stairs, slashing at the winged beasts. Each one that tried to stop him died by his blade.

"Stop him!" Zelena hissed and David involuntarily froze in his tracks, just steps away from them.

"Give me my son…" David growled.

"Sorry Charming...but I need him for my spell. But don't worry, once I go back, you won't remember any of this and…" Zelena giggled.

"Your darling Snow won't even exist when I'm done!" she cackled, as she brushed her gloved hand along his handsome face.

"Pity...you would have made a lovely slave. Kill him," she ordered to Rumple.

"NO!" Emma screamed, as she struggled even harder now. Rumple truly looked sorry, as he began choking David.

"Rumple...fight her...you're stronger than her!" Belle pleaded.

"I'm...trying…" he confessed, as the struggle was evident on his face.

"You will not defy me," Zelena hissed, as she started toward the final place to position the baby. David fell to his knees, clutching his throat. Tears trickled down Emma's face and she let out of howl, as she broke through the Dark One's hold on her. With a swipe of her hand, she released her father from his hold as well and he fell to the floor, coughing and heaving air into his lungs.

"Dad…" Emma cried, as she knelt beside him.

"I'm okay...get your brother…" David pleaded. Emma stood up and Regina joined her, as they charged Zelena once she put the baby down. Magic swirled, as she began the spell, but it faded, as Emma and Regina's magic clashed with her own. Zelena looked horrified and cried out, as they overpowered her. She hit the floor hard and the dagger flew from her hand. Neal wasted no time and rolled toward it, grasping it in his hands.

"NOOO!" Zelena howled.

"Her pendant...it's the source of her power," Rumple revealed now that the dagger was out of the witch's hands. Neal hurried to his father and presented him with the dagger and a hug, which both surprised and touched him. David pulled his son out of the heat of the battle, as Regina knelt over her fallen sister.

"You're the Evil Queen...why do you fight with them? I'm your sister…" she cried.

"That makes you blood...not family. Oh and some sister...since you were just going to go back in time and erase me," Regina growled, as he grabbed the pendant and ripped it away, leaving Zelena powerless. As the final nail, Rumple waved his hand and turned the witch into a marble statue, which promptly crumbled to pieces. It was over. Emma smiled and dove into her father's free arm, as he hugged her and kissed her forehead. She gazed and cooed at her baby brother.

"Go...get back to Mom. I'll be there soon," she said. He nodded and hurried back up the stairs. He peered into their chambers and he watched her shoulders shake, as she was still racked with sobs...until she saw him. Her crying stopped and she looked at him in disbelief, as if she didn't dare to hope. He gazed at her with tears in his eyes, as he closed the distance and placed their baby in her arms again.

"Oh Charming…" she cried.

"He's okay...it's over. She's dead," he promised, as he took his place beside her, holding her, as she held their little boy. She looked up at him, expression full of love, relief, and wonder, as he kissed her tenderly.

"It's over, my darling," he assured again. This time, Snow's tears were happy, as their baby boy gazed up at them with as much wonder as they gazed upon him with. Things were as they should be again.

* * *

 _ **New York City**_

 _ **Seven months earlier**_

 _ **September 2012**_

There were many advantages in going into business with your father, especially when it worked out as well as it had for Emma. They were both very good at finding people and as a result, they made a good living. It also helped immensely that they could pretty much make their own hours, which allowed her to be present at all Henry's school functions, field trips, and activities, no matter what time of day they occurred.

The only disadvantages were that most of the people they were hired to find were scum running from the law, which meant they both got their share of exercise. They had to chase someone at least once a week and the jerk she was currently sprinting after was her second runner this week. The idiot looked back at her smugly for a brief second, thinking it was inevitable that he would lose her. But that was another advantage to working with her Dad. He would always have her back and she smirked, as she watched her father open the driver's side door on her Volkswagen bug just as the perp was running past. As expected, the guy hit the door and was thrown to the ground in a painful heap. Emma stopped running and bent over to catch her breath. David cuffed the idiot and tossed him in the backseat.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah...you are totally running after the next one," she replied. He smirked and headed over to the passenger side, as she got in.

They dropped the perp they had caught at the local precinct and once they were back in the bug, Emma navigated back into busy New York traffic, as her father checked his watch.

"We did good on time today. We might actually be on time for dinner tonight," he mentioned. She smiled.

"Mom will be shocked," she joked. Emma would admit that having parents that looked to be the same age as her, was a little weird, but she wouldn't change anything for the world, especially since it seemed that after her twenty-eighth birthday, they were finally aging again. The evidence of that was that her father's hair had grown out a bit. All her life, it had been cropped shortly and now over the past year, it had grown some and was much thicker on top.

* * *

About forty five minutes later, she parked outside the apartment building where they lived and they ventured inside for the night. They lived on the eighth floor with apartments just across from each other.

Like most evenings, they entered her parent's apartment where Mary was making dinner and Henry was doing his homework at the table.

"Hey Mom, hey Gramps," he called.

"Hey kid," the responded together, as David patted his shoulder and headed toward the kitchen to greet his wife. Emma rolled her eyes playfully and collapsed on the couch.

Mary giggled, as David's arms encircled her waist and he planted kisses on her neck. She turned her head and their lips met.

"Hello to you too, handsome," she purred, as she smiled an almost giddy smile. She was always so beautiful to him, no matter what time of day it was, but there was something a bit different tonight, for she seemed to glow. He couldn't put his finger on what was different though.

"I saw a doctor today," she mentioned. He frowned and instantly looked worried.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"Is it just a stomach bug?" he asked. She had been getting sick lately and hadn't been able to figure out why. It had not even dawned on her that the symptoms were familiar, because they had tried to get pregnant for twenty-eight years with no success. She looked into his sapphire eyes, those eyes she so loved to get lost in. Those eyes that were looking at her with so much love it took her breath away. She placed a hand on her still flat stomach and her emerald gaze flicked to where her hand was. His gaze went there too and then shot back up to hers. Their unspoken communication was always incredible, almost seemed otherworldly at times. She was sure no two people belonged together the way she and Charming did.

"Really?" he breathed. She nodded, as her eyes misted. He smiled that beautiful grin that always made her heart quicken.

"I'm about nine weeks," she told him and then yelped in surprise, as he picked her up, spinning her around. She laughed and then melted against him, as he kissed her passionately. Slowly, he lowered her back to the floor, but kept her pressed flushed against him, holding her close.

"Care to share?" Emma asked, as she and Henry looked expectantly at them.

"I'm pregnant," Mary announced. Emma's eyes widened in surprise, but then she smiled and hugged her parents.

"I'm so happy for you, Mom," Emma told her softly. Henry joined the family hug, as his grandfather put his arm around him.

Their family dynamic may have been different from others and unlike any other, but their lives were very good and full of the most important thing anyone could have; love.

* * *

 _ **Two months after the battle with Zelena**_

 _ **Enchanted Forest**_

Since the moment Regina took control of Pan's curse and returned them to the Enchanted Forest, the Kingdoms had been in complete disarray. This was understandable, being that those Kingdoms that had remained behind, like Phillip and Aurora's had been seized with fear by the Wicked Witch's reign of terror. But since her death, the Kingdoms had risen up and worked to restore a sense of order to the Enchanted Forest, of likes which had not been seen in many years.

Rightfully, Snow and Charming ruled both hers and King George's kingdoms. The old, disgraced King had come out of hiding once the witch was gone and had made an immediate seize for power. However, his attempt was foolhardy even with the sizable amount of soldiers he had retained. George's insurgency was mildly worrisome, mostly for Snow, since she couldn't yet join Charming and Emma when they went out to quell the violence created by the vengeful King.

It was decided that they would rule their Kingdoms jointly with Regina, her from Snow's castle and them from theirs once the rebuilding was finished.

Eric and Ariel had been reunited and were ruling the Maritime kingdom now. Phillip and Aurora from the southern Kingdom and Thomas and Ella from the western Kingdom. Snow and Charming's kingdom's were both in the northern region, and finally Abigail, Frederick, and Midas in the eastern kingdom. The only kingdoms they had little involvement with was the Kingdom in the southern isles, though it was known its rulers had thirteen sons. And the other was the mysterious kingdom of Arendelle, which was even further north than Snow and Charming's kingdoms, close to the Arctic circle. Nearly nothing was known about this Kingdom or if it was, they weren't sharing. Charming actually knew someone from Arendelle, but he had no involvement with any royalty as far as he knew.

In the past, most of the rulers attempted not to get involved with the others. When Regina had been warring with Snow and Charming, they had largely been on their own. Abigail and Frederick had helped when they could, but Midas wanted no involvement with his Kingdom for fear of her wrath. And while peaceful, King Christopher too had been reluctant to help. Stefan could be cruel and had not been sympathetic to their cause either and Phillips father, King Hubert, had been the same.

But with the younger generation in power now, things had changed. There was cooperation among Kingdoms and no one was knowingly harboring George and therefore he was a wanted man in all the Kingdoms.

They were hoping to find him before the coronation ceremony and as they closed in on the Harbor, they were certain they had him this time.

"There!" Emma pointed, as they rushed toward the ship docked there and dismounted their horses. Emma had found the clothing more adaptable than she had thought she would over the past two months, though that was largely because she hadn't worn a gown yet. That would come later at the coronation ball. Instead, she wore attire similar to her father's in a more feminine style. A red leather jerkin with a feminine cut, white shirt beneath it, black riding pants and tall boots. Her father wore a more formal red tunic, with gold embellishments, also with black riding pants and tall boots, with the addition of a velvety red cape, being that this evening he would be crowned as King.

They drew their swords and rushed onto the ship, cornering George at the bow. But the disgraced King looked calm as could be.

"Surrender...there is no escape for you this time," Charming stated, poising his blade to strike. George only smirked.

"Wrong again, as usual, shepherd. It is you and your daughter that should surrender," he hissed, as they suddenly noticed the men surrounding them. These were not soldiers, but rather pirates.

"You should really pay attention to what kind of ship you're boarding before foolishly rushing onto one. It sickens me that this land will be crowning a disappointment like you as their King," he spat in disgust.

"My father will be twice the King you were. All you ever did was steal and bring poverty to your people," Emma spat defensively. But George only chuckled at her.

"As if you would know anything about being royalty, Savior. You may be playing Princess now, but it's an act, just like your peasant father. He'll always be a lowly shepherd and you'll always be a street urchin," he spat.

"Hey...say what you want about me, but you won't insult my daughter," David spat, as there was an obnoxious clapping coming from behind them. They whipped around, swords ready.

"Who are you?" David demanded. He smirked.

"Why...Captain of this very ship, of course, _The Queen Anne's Revenge_ ," Blackbeard stated. Emma's hands shimmered with magic, as he strolled toward them.

"Oh now, I wouldn't do that, princess. One of my crewmen has an arrow trained on your dear Daddy. One wrong move from you and it goes through your father's heart," Blackbeard threatened, pointing to the man with a crossbow above them. She willed her magic away, as they surrounded. Blackbeard came closer, examining his captives with a smirk.

"I wonder how much Queen Snow will ransom for her Charming husband and beautiful daughter?" he mused.

"Oh, she'll pay whatever you want for these two. You can do whatever you want to the girl, but we'll be sending her husband back to her quite broken," George growled, as he wrapped his hand around David's neck.

"Oh your knees before your rightful King, shepherd," George demanded.

"Go to hell, old man," David spat. George angrily backhanded him in the mouth, drawing blood and Blackbeard used a board to smack the back of David's knees, forcing him down.

"Go on...let's set sail and then you can make your ransom demands. You get your gold and then I get safe passage to a new land, but not before making this one suffer," George said, as he raised his fist.

"Dad!" Emma cried, but stopped, as she remembered the arrow aimed for him.

"I'm finally going to have my revenge," George goaded.

"Not likely," David retorted, as the sound of an arrow sailing through the air was heard, followed by a cry from the man that had his arrow trained on David. He now had an arrow sticking out of his chest and he fell dead to the deck. The assailant could be seen from the shore and pulled back their hood, revealing Snow White herself. David and Emma grinned. She was quite a sight, armed with a bow in her white riding outfit and a baby strapped to her chest in his cloth carrier. In fact, David was sure there was no sight more beautiful.

"That was an impressive shot, Your Majesty. But you must know I can kill your family before your arrows can stop all of us," Blackbeard threatened.

"You're right...but I am to be Queen. You don't really think I have come alone, do you?" Snow retorted. Blackbeard frowned, as he noticed the Jolly Roger closing in upon them. In addition, he noticed the royal guard popping up from hiding, many soldiers and seven short men with pick axes. An old woman with a crossbow and a wolf of all things flanked the Queen. Aboard the Jolly Roger stood Robin Hood and his Merry Men, arrows trained on them, as his nemesis, Killian Jones, grabbed a rope and swung over to his ship, landing solidly on the deck.

"You've gone soft, Jones, cavorting with royals now? I thought even you weren't that pathetic," Blackbeard spat. Killian put his sword to the other pirate's neck.

"If you want to see pathetic, you should look in a mirror, Blackbeard," Killian spat in return. The older pirate smirked.

"I've heard the talk. Killian Jones has gone the straight and narrow, in hopes of courting the princess," Blackbeard laughed. But his slight didn't bother Killian.

"Mr. Smee has a big mouth, but I could really care less about gossip. I've waited a long time to see you get what's coming to you," Killian answered. Emma raised her hand and disarmed all his men with a wave of her hand. David knocked his head back against George. The former King fell unceremoniously to the deck, holding his bloodied face in pain, as David got to his feet and pointed his blade at the former King's throat.

"This was all a setup," George hissed.

"You catch on quickly," David retorted, as he hauled the King onto the shore. Blackbeard and his men were also marched off the ship. All were locked in prison carriage and began the journey to the palace dungeons.

Charming sheathed his sword and beamed, as he hurried to his wife, kissing her passionately, before dropping a kiss to their son's head, as he babbled excitedly.

"That was a very nice shot, my darling," he complimented.

"Mmm...well, we can't let Daddy and Emmy have all the fun, can we baby boy?" she cooed to their son. He smiled and kissed her again.

"We should get back though. We have a ball to prepare for," she said.

"Yes we do," he said, as he led her to their carriage that awaited them.

"Oh Emma...don't be late getting back. We still have much to do before tonight," Snow called.

"I'll be right behind you and Dad," she promised, as the carriage started off for their castle.

"Well, I'd say that was all in a good day's work," Killian mentioned.

"It was. I feel better knowing my parents won't have that thorn in their side any longer," she replied, as they approached their horses.

"Thank you. I know you had no love for Blackbeard, but it couldn't have been easy to turn on your old way of life," she said.

"Actually it was quite easy," he commented.

"Really?" she asked.

"Emma...I've gained far more at your side than I ever had in my three-hundred years of piracy," he said sincerely. She smiled and leaned in, sharing a kiss with him. What was between them was still very new and just beginning. But she definitely had those butterflies around him that her mother always spoke of.

"We should get back or my father will send out a search party," she joked.

"Aye," he agreed, as they mounted their horses and bounded for the castle they now called home.

* * *

 _ **A few hours later…**_

It was finally time and Emma wasn't sure if she'd ever been so nervous. Though she wasn't fond of ballgowns, she had to admit the one her mother had commissioned for her was gorgeous. It was made of satin and bluish gray in color. And though they had handmaidens, Snow had insisted on doing her hair, which was up in an elegant twist, with two curls framing her face.

"I remember my first ball. My mother helped me get ready too. I wasn't sure if I'd get this opportunity with you," Snow said tearfully.

"I'm glad we are," Emma told her, as she squeezed her mother's hand. Snow's dress was incredible too, whitish silver in color with a beaded bodice and a full skirt. It would pair well with her father's silver gray formal tunic and pants that he was donning, as they exited the bed chambers to the sitting room where he waited with her son and baby brother.

"Wow…" he uttered, as he saw his wife and daughter.

"Oh Emma...this is everything I've always wanted for you," he said. She smiled and hugged him.

"I love you Daddy," she whispered and he smiled.

"I love you too princess," he replied softly.

"Hey kid...you look so handsome," Emma gushed. Both Henry and her baby brother's formal wear was similar in color and style to David's, though the baby's version was much less complicated.

"You do Henry," Snow told him, as she approached her husband.

"And my boys are looking very handsome as well," she said, as she kissed her husband tenderly and then their son on the head.

There was a knock at the door, as Regina peeked in, wearing a formal black and silver gown.

"It's time," she announced.

"Oh Henry, look at you," she said, getting teary.

"Mom...you're not going to cry, are you?" he teased. She scoffed, but hugged him close.

"You don't mind taking him for a bit?" Snow asked. Regina smiled and took the baby from her.

"I don't mind at all," she said, cooing at him and he giggled, as she tickled his tummy.

"Okay...guess this is it," David said. Regina nodded and took the baby with her down to the ballroom until it was time to present him to the Kingdom.

The trumpets sounded, as Emma and Henry descended the stairs.

" _Presenting Princess Emma and Prince Henry!"_

Emma smiled at her son, as the Kingdom received them and she noticed all their friends, including those from other Kingdoms had gathered for the occasion. She gave Killian a special smile, as they joined him and Regina, as they awaited her parent's arrival.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" David asked, as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. She smiled.

"I'm always ready for anything with you by my side, my love," she replied, as she pressed her lips softly to his. She linked her arm with his and they began the descent down the stairs.

" _Presenting Queen Snow White and King David!"_ it was announced. As they reached the bottom of the velvety stairs, a nobleman waited and they were officially crowned. The celebration commenced with the newly crowned couple sharing the first dance to which after, all joined the celebration.

Emma danced with the three most important men in her life. Her father, her son, and finally Killian. She even shared a dance with her mother.

As the twilight of the evening approached, Snow and David took their infant son to the balcony that overlooked their Kingdom. Lantern lights dotted the ground below, as people had gathered to see their rightfully returned Queen and her chosen King. Emma and Henry flanked them, as they were announced to the people.

" _Presenting to you, Queen Snow White and King David. And presenting their heirs, Princess Emma, Prince Henry, and Prince Graham,"_

They had chosen the name Graham for their son to honor the man that had once saved them both. He may have only been the Huntsman at the time, but he had become Graham in Storybrooke and they wanted to remember his selfless bravery and honor his sacrifices by naming their son after him.

Regina and Killian soon joined them and Emma's hands glowed with magic, as she created fireworks in the sky.

Rumple, Neal, and Belle also joined them, as they marveled at the display, as did the people below. Memories were a curious thing. Real or not, they had shaped them into the family they were. A most unlikely group of heroes and former villains. A bandit princess, a not so Evil Queen, a shepherd turned prince, a lost girl who found home, a Dark One, a book worm, a pirate, a lost boy who had also found home again, a tiny new prince, and the boy that had brought them all together. And memories, both real and imagined, created ties that would bind them.

"Thanks for the memories," Emma told Regina. This time, the Queen didn't protest that they weren't real. This time she just smiled.

The End.


End file.
